Hotaru To Chou
by mMadKittYy
Summary: Sasori is popular, Deidara is hated. Sasori bullies Deidara. They aren't really friends,to put lightly, but they have to do an assignment toghether... A big assignment. Sasodei, Mpreg, slight yaoi, Rape, AU. Better than it sounds! Maybe other pairings.
1. Prologue, The Assignment

Hotaru to Chou - prologue - The Assignment

Deidara's POV

Just a normal school day. Like always. Coming early to school to help in the library. I love that. Being surrounded by books and silence. Not really, because I always listen to my music. Yes, _my_ music. I made it, the lyrics, everything. Though my dad's name is always on the albums, I made it. It is like that since I was 12. I don't mind, I'm not made for being famous.

Although I love to be in the music business that my family is in, I don't like de publicity at all. Just give me my books, clay, music and being alone. I don't like people very much. They can hurt you, like my family is always hurting me.

I don't have much friends, just Hidan and my twin sister, who is called Mitsuki. I also have a brother and parents, but I hate all three of them. They act like I don't exist, even though I'm doing so my best to get noticed. I also have a crush, his name is Sasori. Sasori Akasuna. Him? Yes, him. I'm gay, you see. I'm afraid my parents find out, I'm screwed if that happens. On top of that, Sasori bullies me.

Yes, so much for a nice life.

The bell rings, I put the last book away and rush for the classroom, I'm late. Normal I'm in before everyone else, now I see the teacher already walking towards the classroom. Oh crap. ''Deidara, you're late, where were you?'' ''I know. It will never happen again. Just spaced of in the library.'' I get a suspicious look. I hate her too, she always sees the bad part in every person. She probably thinks I was looking at porn or something.

Yeah, right.

She opens the door and I walk to my assigned seat. I'm really the only one keeping me too it. Everyone sits somewhere else. The teacher starts babbling about something I already know. Yes, it's pretty annoying to skip _two _grades, and still know everything that the teachers explains.

I get my sketchpad out of my bag, and start drawing. First the teacher, she is standing funny. Then Sasori. How he writes his notes down with his tong slightly out of his mouth. After that I draw some other classmates of mine.

Last is a little butterfly flying past the window. It's with so many colors, so beautiful. I sometimes wish I could fly away to. Being free forever, in the beautiful clear blue sky. All so perfect.

Yeah, not going to happen.

I start to space off again. Thinking about that butterfly, about Sasori, my brother, my job, my parents, everything. I wish I could run away. But then again, I would miss Mitsuki and Hidan. And of course Sasori, but he doesn't care back.

I snap out of my thoughts when a ruler meets my head. Oh yes, I would miss that ruler to. Always hitting me every Friday. Seriously, if I didn't know better, I would almost think that thing is a friend to. But then again, it's just the teacher who wants my attention.

''Deidara, first you come late, and now you're spacing of! Go to the offi-'' -RING- Saved by the bell, literally. ''When you all come back from P.E., I have an important assignment for you all. If you don't participate you can't pass this year. You are dismissed.'' I groan. She says that every time, but she is serious. Every time! I hope it won't be difficult. I walk to my locker to meet Hidan and get my stuff for P.E.

P.E. is always one of my strong points. I love it. It's the only time I can sport _and_ have fun at the same time. Normally, when I'm sporting at the gym at home, it's boring because I'm always alone. Gym is with Hidan. Off course, Sasori always skips gym. But how does he keep in form, you ask? Playboy. But a straight one.

There is one thing I hate about P.E. though, and that is the fact that we have to take a shower. It is a school rule. Swimsuits are forbidden. Yes, it is time to get naked. And seeing all those well toned boys getting naked in front of your eyes… Let's say I just hate it.

Of course, Hidan helps me though it a little bit by standing in front of me, and defending me when I'm blushing, but it still is hell for me. Oh, right, Hidan is gay too. He's just better at keeping himself cool I guess.

Yeah, life's unfair.

It's lunch now, and I'm sitting at my usual three with Hidan. Mitsuki is never with us, because no one except Hidan knows that she is my sister. I want to keep it that way. She's really popular and happy at school. I don't want to crush that reputation of her. Of course, see also knows that I'm gay. The whole school knows. Well, except the teachers. But if they find out, I'm screwed. Again. Let's say that in my town, gay people aren't really welcome. That's one of the reasons I get bullied. And that I will be removed from my parents will if they find out. The bell rings again and Hidan and I separate.

''Oké, everyone, if you can get quiet, I can explain the assignment.'' The class gets silent. I must say, everyone hates this teacher, but her assignment are always a lot of fun. Like, taking pictures of some random animal, or even watch an anime and vote it. It's always interesting how such an irritating person can think of such a nice assignments.

''Thank you. Now for the explanation, first you'll al have to grab a paper out off this box. I walk around the classroom. On the papers are numbers. When everyone has a paper, I will call out the numbers and you'll stand up when your number is called. That way you can see with who you are paired with.'' She goes around the classroom. I get number 6. Crap. Now, don't think I believe in fairytales, but number 6 is the number off the devil. This is not good.

''Oké. Now, number one.'' The teacher goes down to number 6, so I stand. And so does Sasori. I swallow. Crap, crap, crap! Whatever it is, I'm officially screwed. Sasori clearly looks pissed. ''Sensei, if I may…'' He starts. ''Of course, Sasori.'' ''I don't want to work with a hobo. I'm sorry, can I get someone else?'' My heart stops beating, and sinks deeper in my chest.

That hurt. But, I was already expecting it. ''I'm sorry Sasori, but that's something I can't do. And, by the way, Deidara isn't a hobo!'' Oh, right. No one knows I'm really rich and stuff. They think I live on the street.

Yeah, nice classmates.

When every number is called, the teacher starts to explain the assignment. ''For one week, you'll be staying at your partners house, and life by their rules. And yes, you'll just come to school and stuff.

You will be ALWAYS in the same room as your partner, no matter what. Boy and girl? Good luck. Bathroom? Good luck. You'll sleep in the same room. You'll get bracelets the show us if you are in the same room. The second week, you stay by the other, and life by their rules. Got it?''

The class was silent. So was I. Well, I always am, but that doesn't matter now. Sasori quickly stands up and screams: ''I can't life on the streets for a whole week! I have a live!'' I bang my head on the table. It hurts, but it is nothing compared to what I feel in my heart. It hurts when Sasori acts like that, it makes me want to cry.

''Sensei…'' I say very quietly. ''Wh- when does the assignment start?'' ''Today. So, catch the bracelet, Deidara.'' Something hits my head, and unfortunate it's not the ruler of the teacher, telling me to stop dreaming and pay attention to the stuff I already know.

It's the devils bracelet.

Oké. There's the prologue. Hope you liked it! R&R! No flames please! They're to flamey.


	2. Friday, Day 1

Hotaru To Chou – chapter 1 – Friday, day 1

Haay! First I want to say a few things: Deidara, Hidan and Mitsuki are 16. Deidara's brother, Ichiro, is 19. The other people off Deidara's class are 18. Deidara skipped 2 grades, Hidan and Mitsuki did not. But P.E. is together with people of different classes. Lunch is with the whole school. That's about it. Have fun reading and review please!

Deidara's POV

I'm sitting at my desk, classroom of math. Spacing out the window. Like always. I'm getting more and more dirty looks from everybody. They wanted to do the assignment with Sasori. He is still the most popular guy in the school, after all.

And knowing Sasori, he probably still wants his 'fun time' every week. Which probably means I get raped, since we have to be in the same room the whole time. This is going to become a problem, because I can get pregnant.

Yeah, yeah. I'm a freak. I know.

I hope he doesn't have a job, I still have mine after all. Everyone is packing their bags, means almost the end of class. Sasori is already waiting for me. He looks pissed. Crap.

I walk up to him, and he walks away immediately. Gives me time to check him out, as he is walking before me.

We don't have a schooluniform, so he is wearing one of those way to tight T-shirts and pants. The T-shirt is as red as his hair, and his pants a dull white, with ripped thighs.

If I wore it, I would be shunned even more.

It makes him more populair.

And his hair… Ow! So unruly and red, makes you want to run your hands right trough it.

Our school is quite new, so everything Is still shiny and perfect. The floor is white wood, and the walls a beautiful apple green. The lockers are as black as ash, and you are allowed to decorate the inside and outside. Some of the lockers are really beautiful and colorful, it's amazing.

We're walking to the school gate, not yet a word spoken. I turn left, praying he doesn't question why I'm walking to the way to expensive limo of my dad. ''Where the hell are you going?'' ''My job.'' I say like it's normal. Well, a job is normal, but not with thís car.

''I don't want to be in the same room when you fuck someone.'' ''I'm not a man whore!'' ''Then how the hell did you get that car?'' ''It's my dad's car.'' I whisper. Now Sasori will find out I'm rich. He will be jealous. Because, even though the whole school thinks he is rich, I know better.

He lives in an tiny apartment, with his cat, which is called Mimi. Now don't call me a stalker. I was curious. I see the twinkling in his eyes. He is curious. Wants to know everything I do. To be able to bully me more, but that doesn't matter. I like the fact he is curious about me. I hide a blush and get in the car. He signs and follows.

It's a nice car, because it is a limo. My mom decorates them. She has no taste. The limo itself is white, which is nice. The seats are pink, and the curtains green. Grass green. The floor is an ugly gold, like cheap cold, and the fridge is blue.

My mom means well. I'm just happy we could decorate our own house.

I share a house with my twin sister. It stands in the front yard of my parents huge mansion. Thought you should know.

''Iwa Music Company, please.'' I say when Sasori closes the door. "Got it, sir. Would you like a drink before we depart?" Came the reply from the driver's seat. "No, thank you, Kisho-san.'' Kisho is my own servant. He is nice, and smart. He always helps me, but then again, it's his work.

I get my homework out of my bag, and start working. I look besides me, seeing a Sasori who wants to touch everything but is also quite disgusted by the colors my had had chosen.

I put my pen down. ''When we are in front of my dad, keep your manners. He won't like you. Just keep silent." I can't believe I just said that. ''You can't command me! I'm better then you! And I don't care if a hobo doesn't like me.'' Really? Then the hard way: "If you don't do what I ask you, you won't get any food when you're at my house. Got it?" "You do have money for this kind of car, but not for food?" Great. Could have seen that one coming.

I'm an idiot.

The car stops, and I put my homework back in my bag. I open the door, and get outside. Sasori follows, but stops suddenly, looking up high. The building we're standing fore, is pretty high. Did I forget to mention? Yeah, I did forget that.

"This is my dad's company. Iwa Music Company. I'm sure you heard of it. Follow me." He is shocked, I can see it on his face. Which is rare, he never was an open book.

"I thought Mitsuki's father owned this place?" He asks me. "That's right, now, give me your backpack and follow me."

I walk inside and he follows. "Here you go Akemi. Can I have my schedule?" I always give my schoolbag to the secretary. It's a real pain in the ass to carry it with you. "Here you go, Dei-chan." Akemi is nice, and beautiful. But not so smart, she never went to High school. She's just 20, and already works here a year or two.

I look at my schedule. I've got a whole day, just taping with SCANDAL. I love their style. Writing songs for them is always nice. We're going to record a few songs, which will take in all my hours. Sasori looks over my head, at my schedule.

''Are we working with SCANDAL?'' He screams, right in my ear. ''Correction, I will. You will stay put on the chair. Got it?'' He glares at me. Said to much. "Of course, you will be meeting them and be watching them record a few songs.'' I say quickly.

I walk to the studio, Sasori on my heels. When we arrive, I turn around. "Remember, don't say a word to my father!'' I hiss. I don't want a dead Sasori when he is at my house for a week. "How do I know who you father is?" "Know the owner of this company?'' ''Of course, he is famous, and my idol." "Good, then you know my father already.'' He looks at me questioning. Then he gets it and wants to say something. I ignore him and open the door.

"No, I don't think-'' ''There he is!'' ''Dei-chan, you're early! Don't you always have to search for something on Friday?'' ''No, didn't lose anything today!'' Yeah, Sasori and his gang made it a tradition to steal something from me, every damned Friday. I walk in with a smile, my dad's not here yet.

When the members saw Sasori, they first wanted to ask who he was, then remembered my stories and went for glaring at him. I know the members of SCANDAL pretty good, so I told them about my school life, and Sasori. I didn't tell them about my crush on him. The chances that my father hears it are too big.

The studio is nice looking and big, velvet red walls and floor, black chairs and a white chair. It's my favorite studio, because in the recording sector are allot of instruments. From a drum to a beautiful flute, everything we could need by -Creative- pop / rock music it there.

I sit in the chair and Sasori, smart for the first time in his life, doesn't sit next to me, where my dad's going to sit shortly, but behind me, on a little cough. Together with SCANDAL, I go through all the songs that will be recorded today. I see Sasori is bored, but that's not something I can change right now.

Suddenly the door opens, and my dad enters, with a big -fake- smile on his face. "Deidara, you're already here! Didn't you lose something today?'' Not a question. Trying to make me look bad, for always coming late on Friday. He sits next to me, and we discuss things a little bit.

Make jokes, and laugh. But everything is fake for me. The smiles, the fun, even Sasori, watching us with slight jealousy. I talk, but sink away to a world where everything is real. Where no one can harm me. I do this allot, it calms me down. I have the feeling Sasori sees I don't really pay attention. But I don't care. The world I'm in now is to beautiful to leave so fast after coming here.

I snap out of it, when SCANDAL enters the recording room. I start recording. My dad doesn't pay any attention to Sasori. That's good. It means that Sasori isn't bothering him. Yet. "Dad?" "Yes?" "I have a school assignment, so I won't be home for a week. Next week is Sasori staying at my house." "Why?" I see it in his eyes: Give me a good reason, you scum. "It's what the assignment is about, stay at each other's house, and stay at the same room."

"I'll inform everybody-'' With everybody he means the servants and maids, not my mother, brother or sister, for that matter. "-that you won't be home for a week, and that some else is staying over at our house the next week.'' He says with a smile, but his voice is different. It's cold and dangerous. He doesn't care about it. Just the fact that the maid can save some money, by not buying food for me for a week.

The members of SCANDAL and my dad leave, leaving me with the mix work. SCANDAL has some other things to do, I respect that. My dad is just lazy. It can't be helped. He has an disease. It's very rare. Its name? I'm-to-lazy-to-do-any-crap-at-all. Sasori sits next to me, but keeps his mouth shut.

He realized how cold my dad is to me, and feels completely out of place here. I don't blame him. If it wasn't for the music, I didn't want to be here either.

I'm finally done, and Sasori and me get our bags and get back to the car, in one movement, without talking. We decide to go with the car to Sasori's house, and that I pick up my stuff tomorrow. Sasori says he has a spare toothbrush. I don't know why, but it's nice he has one extra. I don't like to go home now. I'm tired as hell. We get into the car and Sasori says his address, and we drive of.

When we get out of the car, he looks ashamed. No surprise there. After the car and the big company, the band an my famous father, it is no surprise I have a big house as well. He lives in a flat. Alone. He thinks I didn't know yet.

He walks up the stairs and I follow, without saying a word. I know where he lives, I just pretend I don't. He opens his door, and Mimi comes outside, greeting us. I want to scream: 'Mimi! It's been so long!' But that seems to be a bad idea.

Instead I go on my knees, stroke her and ask her name. ''She's called Mimi, She's my only family, so don't harm her.'' He walks inside, then stops. ''How did you know she's a she?'' Crap. "I just guessed.'' He seems to buy it, and walks inside. Apparently Sasori isn't as stupid as I thought.

I follow him inside. "Now, we have a little problem.'' He starts. I swallow. If he starts about his fun time I call Kisho-san and go home. I won't care about the assignment. But then again, my parents would be like: 'You didn't finish that assignment because he wanted to fuck you? That's no reason! Go back and get raped, right now!'

No kidding.

''I just have one mattress and one bed, which is for one person, and the couch is really uncomfortable, and I don't wanna sleep there. So I guess we will be squeezed this week.'' I go and bang my head against the kitchen table, which is surprising expensive looking. Sasori looks at me as if I'm crazy. "Toilet." I say quietly, and walk out of the room.

"Wait, we have to go to the toilet together, dammit!"

One very awkward toilet moment later, we are sitting at the kitchen table, with Mimi next to Sasori's laptop. Which he is using to order a pizza. "What do you want for diner?'' I assume he can't cook. ''I don't know, never had pizza before.'' I state, matter-of-factly. He shakes his head. "Two salami it is.''

He clicks on a few things and then shuts down his laptop. ''Do you eat pizza every day?'' ''No, normally I go to the shop after school and get a already-done-meal, but today someone hold me up and when we went away, the store was already closed.'' He clearly is pissed. Maybe pizza is expensive?

''Sorry. I can cook a real meal if you want. And yes, I can pay for it. It's way more healthy then those meals from the suoermarket or pizza's.'' I see I have pissed him off. Crap. "Fine." He walks to a couch and sits down, turning on the TV. I sit next to him. 16 and pregnant, marathon.

Oh, the joy.

Sasori is laughing every time one of those girls cry. First I wondered why he would watch this kind of program, but it soon became clear. Basterd. ''Have you ever got someone pregnant?'' It left my mouth before I noticed. ''Yeah, once. She didn't want an abortion. I made it clear that she was just an one night stand, and she got the abortion after all. Was pretty funny though. She was complete hysterical. I laughed my ass off.''

I couldn't help to look at his ass. Oops. It's still there though. The bell ringed and Sasori went to open it. He came back with two damping pizza's. They were really tasty.

Around 8 O'clock, Sasori stood up. ''Do you want to take a shower?'' Swallow time!(1) ''Y-yeah, sure.'' He walks to the bathroom, I fallow. Once inside, he starts undressing. I get the creeps. How the hell do I get naked with a naked Sasori without getting a hard on?

''Are you coming or not?'' Sasori is already naked, and starts the shower. I nod. No choices left. If I don't go, I'm going to be the dirty hobo, or the shy fag. You can choose.

Once naked, I get under the shower. It's pretty big, so we don't get squeezed, but it takes all my willpower not to look down on mini Sasori. ''Um, Sasori? I don't have shampoo, can I borrow yours?'' He hands it over, without saying anything.

That disappoints me, I like his voice. It's warm and calm. Even when he bullies you, it's comforting. I squeeze something on my head. Squeezing shampoo on my hand has some pretty bad results, I once found out. Like, bubbles coming out of my mouth. It's embarrassing, but it makes me sick too.

I only rub the shampoo with my fingers, which is pretty annoying with long hair. Sasori sees this and grabs my wrist. ''Eep!'' ''Tch.'' He states. What the hell? He starts rubbing my hair, to help me. Probably because my method uses much time and water, but is still feels like I'm in heaven. I close my eyes. I feel complete. I almost moan. Almost. Wait, I did. Crap.

When we're finally finished, we get out of the shower and Sasori hands me a fluffy towel. ''I got it from my mom.'' As if that explains why he has a fluffy towel in his house. I mean fluffy, come on. Even I don't have those. I wrap the towel around my middle, like Sasori does, then we walk to his room.

He opens his closet and gets some clothes out. Pajama's exactly. Very tight pajama's. Great. If I get a hard on now, he won't be able to get up thanks to the fabric. Hallelujah for way to tight clothes. We dress and go sit in front of the TV again. Now it´s some kind of movie, called Impact. Another movie when the earth is going boom.

Nice movie.

We saw it till the end, which was past midnight. I´m tired as hell when we go to sleep. Then I remember the squeezy bed part. I groan. I´m so not in for a midnight hard-on. Or a morning one, for that matter.

We get in the bed. It's worse than I thought. Sasori has to wrap his arms around me, and I have to lie on his chest. I'm in heaven, but that doesn't count for Sasori. He is pissed. Again. ''Goodnight, Sasori-san.'' I say, hoping he would wish me the same. But he just groans and closes his eyes.

How the hell am I going to survive this week?

Deidara does not mean a blow-job here. Sometime's when you're nervous, you swallow, right? Well, that's what he means.

And yes, Deidara has his hand mouths.

Deidara and Sasori aren't mine. Neither is Sasori's mom. All the other characters are my OC's. Inclusive Mimi. SCANDAL is my favorite J-rock band, they really exist. Same goes for the program '16 and Pregnant' and the movie 'Impact'. Please tell me what you think and give your critic. I would love to correct my faults. But don't flame. Please?


	3. Saturday, Day 2

Hotaru To Chou Chapter 2 – Saturday, day 2

A/N; there will be a few more characters, but just one OC. Just so you know. Have fun reading this chapter!

Xxx

Sasori's POV

I wake up, feeling my chest becoming wet. I don't really remember yesterday, but when I look down, I see Deidara, silently crying on my chest. What the hell? Why did I let that hobo inside my hou-. Oh, right. School. I look at my digital clock. 5:43. Damn. And now? If I move, I wake the little hobo. If I don't, I will have to take another shower. I don't have enough money to use so much water. ''Deidara…'' Nothing. I shake him a little bit. Nothing. ''Heey, Deidara…'' Still nothing. This isn't going to work. ''Yo, smart hobo, wake up!'' I scream, as hard as I can. ''Aaah!'' And he falls of off my bed. I can't help but laugh. My neighbor will be pretty mad at me, for making so much noise, but I don't care. He tries to glare at me, which doesn't work, because he still has tears in his eyes.

Xxx

Deidara's POV

It's 7 O'clock, and we're sitting at the kitchen table. Sasori is eating a sandwich. I have my plate standing in front of me, but I'm not hungry. At all. We got in a fight, and hour or so ago, and he gave me a nosebleed. It killed my appetite. And our reason to say something, or look at each other, for that matter. It's no fun at all. Normally I'm talking and having fun with Mitsuki at this hour.

Sasori glares at me, so I start to eat my sandwich. He'll be probably pissed off if I won't eat it. He's already finished and brings his plate to the sink. He keeps standing there, like it's interesting. I wonder why Sasori hasn't asked why I cried in my sleep. But then again, he probably doesn't even care. ''Where are we going first? Your house or the supermarket?'' He asks. "My house. We can leave my stuff in the car. Kisho-san will be looking after it." "Oké." End of the conversation.

We were driving to my house, when I suddenly remember that Sasori doesn't know that Mitsuki is my twin sister. "Sasori?" "Yes?" "I told you about my twin sister, right? That we live apart and everything?" A nod. "Well, she's called Mitsuki, I'm sure you know her?" "What? The girl I fucked twice is your twin sister?" "You fucked my sister?" I'm pissed off. Mitsuki may be three minutes older than me, but she's my twin sister and I have to look after her. How could she do something like that with the guy who bullies me? The guy I love? She knows that and she didn't even tell me! I feel sick. "Is something wrong, Deidara-sama?" "No, no. Everything is fine, Kisho-san." I get a weird look from Sasori, but I don't look back.

I walk to my house. It's a Japanese temple. Next to it stands a really big house. That's the place my parents and brother live in. I open the door of the temple. "I'm home!" I shout, and I hear someone running out off the living room. "Dei-chan! Kisho told me about the assignment. My poor little brother!" I'm tackled to the floor. Sasori is staring at us. Almost glaring. Mitsuki probably just ruined her reputation. "Hey. I just came to pick up some stuff. We'll be going in a minute." "We?" Just then she noticed Sasori. She blushes. Blushes! I'm pissed. Again. "Can you get of off me now, Mitsuki?" A nod, she stands up. "Do you two want a cup of tea?" She asks, more to Sasori then me. "Yes, I would love one." Basterd.

We sit at the table, Mitsuki is in the kitchen. Making tea. "We came here for some stuff. Not for you to flirt with my sister!" I hiss. "Hey, chill down. I won't fuck her with you in the same room. Take it easy." Now I'm seriously angry. How dare he? "Keep your hands of off my sister!" "You wish." I stand up and walk away. Sasori follows me. We still have to be in the same room after all. I open the door to my room and get my suitcase. I put some random clothes, a PJ, my dairy, school books, toothbrush, hairbrush, money and my lucky stone in it. I'll definitely need that one. I get my laptop bag and put my laptop in it. I walk downstairs again, with the bags in my hand and Sasori following me. When we get back, Mitsuki just walks out off the kitchen. "there you are. Here's the tea." She winks at Sasori. I feel horrible.

Sasori is taking the bags to the car, and I'm left to say goodbye. (A/N: They're both outside, Sasori doesn't get in the car yet.) "Bye, bye Dei-chan." "Bye… I have to ask you something." "What is it, Dei?" "Have you had sex with Sasori?" Shock is clearly on her face. "Did he tell you that?" I nod. "Yes, I did. Twice. I couldn't resist. He is so sexy and… and…" She keeps silent after that. I feel tears in my eyes, treating to spill over. "Oké." I whisper, then walk away. With my head bowed, I get in the car. I feel that Sasori wants to ask what wrong is, but I turn my back to him. I cry silently, an awkward silent is surrounding us.

When we arrive at the supermarket, I dry my tears and get out silently. I walk straight for the entrance, Sasori, again, follows me. I get a cart, and get in the shop. "What do you like to eat?" It's barely an whisper, but he still hears me. "Can you make steak with some vegetables?" I nod, not trusting my own voice anymore. I get all kind of different things, like a few steaks, some vegetables and a bag potatoes. I also get the things and ingredients to make ice and cake myself. I love to cook. It can keep my mind of off things and the boredom. I get some ingredients for ramen, and some rice. That must be enough. I walk to the checkout and pay with my credit card.

The drive back to Sasori's house is awkward. Again. He keeps asking why I'm so upset, and so does Kisho-san. I understand why Kisho-san is worried about me, but Sasori? I just don't get it anymore. When we finely arrive, I get my bags, and Sasori the supers, and we walk to his apartment. Once there, we walk to the kitchen, to put everything away. Then we walk to his room and I put my bags next to his closet. He lets himself fall on his bed and I go sit next to him. Nothing to say, nothing to do. I should have got a book from home. I look at Sasori, who is, weird enough, staring at my ass.

"What the hell?" Sasori looks up, and sees I see him staring. He blushes. It's so cute and sexy, I can't help but blush too. I bit my lip and look away. The air is heavy, and we both don't know what to say or do. Suddenly he pulls me down, and my head lands next to his. I look him straight in the eye. I get lost. We both can't let each other go. Suddenly the whole atmosphere changes, and it becomes sort of romantic. I can't say anything, he lays his hand on my cheek. It feels perfect. I close my eyes, and feel him coming closer. Then we kiss.

My eyes shot open. My first kiss! With Sasori. I can't help but moan. It feels so right. I push back on his lips, mine fit perfect on them. My eyes are closed again, but then he pulls away. So I open them again. He is smirking. "I knew it. You want me. That's why you're so upset that I slept with your sister. Loser." He leans next to my ear. "You know? I wouldn't even fuck you when you were naked, pleading for it." Tears well up in my eyes. He looks at me one final time, smirks, pulls me up and pulls me to the living room. He flips me on the couch, gets his work stuff, and starts working on one of his puppets, on a chair in the living room. Tears are silently falling down my face.

Xxx

Sasori's POV

Why did I do that? The way to heavy air just became worse. I fucking kissed a guy. I feel gross. But now I know for sure, that gross little hobo has a crush on me. Why did I want to know anyway? I can't seem to find the answer. I look at him. He is staring at the ceiling. As if it is interesting. There are tears streaming over his cheeks, but he doesn't seem to notice. For some raison I want to wipe them away. And hug him. And comfort him. It confuses me. Why do I feel this way?

Soon it became dinner time, and Deidara just stands up, walks to the kitchen, (A/N: There isn't a wall between the living room and kitchen) and starts preparing diner. I can't help it, I picture little kids with red hair and blue eyes, playing around him. I feel horrible. I just pictured a future with Deidara and me. And I like it. But that could never happen, right? I mean, we're both guy. It's wrong. And therefore, we can't have children. Right?

Diner is tasty. He can cook good. "Do you do allot of chores at your house?" A nod. His eyes are dull. Is this my fault? The shining baby blue is gone, replaced by a dull grey. It was just a stupid kiss, right? I don't get him. Just a kiss, just a crush. That crush is a little bit crushed right now, though.

Xxx

Deidara's POV

"Do you want to take a shower?" I shake my head. I don't want to be naked with him right now. He still takes my hand, and pulls me to the bathroom. There he undresses himself. I blush. When he wears next to nothing, he starts to undress me. Time for completely panic. I struggle allot, and even scratch him. "Take it easy! I'm not gonna rape you or something! You just have to take a shower! Damned!" He stripped me down completely, and pushed me under the shower and started it. He put shampoo on his hand and started to rub it on my hair. I feel tears well up in my eyes. It feels too good.

He washes the shampoo out of off my hair, and cleans his own. I don't do anything, which he notices. He gets a washcloth and pours soap on it. He washes my back, shoulders, arms, chest, neck. Then there is an awkward silence. Next thing are my legs, ass and dick. We both blush. I bet we stand there a good 10 minutes. He kneels suddenly, and starts washing my feet, my ankles, legs, knees, upper legs, then stops again. He choices that my hip isn't clean yet, so washes it. I have to stop this. I'm going hard! He's going lower again and I slap his hand away. He looks up, confused. Then he gets it. "Gross fag." And gives me an towel.

We are wearing our PJ's and brushing our teeth. I'm still blushing, because when we were dressing, Sasori kept looking at my mini me. We're finished, and walk to his bedroom. I get my dairy, and write my heart out. I just have to write down he kissed me. I can't help it. Even though he hates me more, it was the best moment of my life. Which makes it hurt even more. "Time for bed." He announces. "Can I… can I have a blanked? I'll sleep on the ground." I say. "Why? The ground is hard and cold." Just like your hart, you basterd. Well, because I don't wanna have a hard-on, that's all. "I just don't really like being squeezed." "That's no reason, come on." It's like he want to sleep with me. It gives me a little hope. I nod, and go lie on his chest. "Good night." We both say, at the same time. We blush. I slowly fall asleep, and the last thing I feel is that Sasori kisses the top of my head and runs his fingers though my hair. Maybe this won't be so bad after all?

Xxx

What do you think? Please no flames! R&R! I would love some critic! I want to improve my writing skills. Thank you for reading this chapter!


	4. Sunday, Day 3

Hotaru To Chou – Chapter 3 – Sunday

A/N: Thank you that you clicked on this story =D Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm too lazy to type all the names, sorry xD This chapter contains yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read. R&R!

Ow, and my chapters are always pretty short, (about 2000 words) because I don't describe rooms and clothes etc.

Xxx

Sasori's POV

"Sasori-no-Danna! I have a present for you!" "What is it, Deidara?" I drop my puppet I was working on. Before me stands Deidara, completely naked, covered in chocolate and with a hard-on. "D-a-n-n-a… Don't think this sexy blond doesn't know about your little fantasies." "What's with the Danna?" He walks closer, and sits on my lap. He rubs his length against mine, I'm getting a hard-on. He starts kissing me, and it's really turning me on. He is rubbing me, and I groan. I can't help it, it feels to good. "Does my Danna want me to ride on him?" He asks, a little to innocent. I nod and want to take of my pants, finding out I'm naked. What the hell? He moves a little, and then I'm entering him. God, so tight! "D-Deidara…" I moan. Can't help it anymore. He starts riding me. Isn't it supposed to hurt, when you enter someone's ass? I don't care. "Faster. Harder! Deidara!" I can't stop myself, I come, and wake up. What the hell? On me lies a cum covered Deidara, all over his face, with a huge blush.

Xxx

Deidara's POV

I wake up, really early in the morning. "What's with Danna?" What the hell is he saying? Sasori is holding my hear, really tight. It kinda hurts. "D-Deidara…" He moans my name, what the hell? When I'm trying to sit up, I see what is wrong. He is having a wet dream, about _me. _And he is hard. He is moaning and groaning, and I can't help but be aroused. I'm going hard. Crap. "Faster. Harder!" Oh god, he is coming. If I don't do something, this is going to be a mess. I know he doesn't have enough money for two showers a day. How can I make sure this will be alright? Blow job. Don't have a choice. I pull his pants down. "Deidara!" Crap, too late. It's all over my face! He sits up fast, and stares at me. "No chocolate?" What the hell? Oké, now I'm pissed. I give him a bitch slap, 'Hmph' and turn my head away. Then he sees I'm hard. "Gross hobo! You fucking started rubbing me in my sleep?" "You're the one who waked me with his moaning and groaning! Jeez!" His blush is redder then his hair, but I don't care. I'm utterly pissed. How dare he think I would do that! His hand is touching my cheek, and turning my head toward his, he is really, really close. My blush darkens. He comes even closer, his blush incredibly dark, and his eyes looking at me as if he found his true love. Our lips meet, and his kiss is so gentle. But I can't kiss back. I'm afraid it's a joke again. He pulls away, disappointed. "Y-you should wash that off." He says. I don't know what he is talking about, but then I remember the little detail that I'm covered in his cum. God, how could I forget that?

After washing it of off my face, we haven't said a word. And it's 3 hours later. I go crazy! I'm lying on the cough, and Sasori is working on a puppet, on one of the chairs. I still can't find an answer as of why he was dreaming about me. He probably just thinks I look allot like my sister. Which is true, by the way. It would be weird if I didn't. This knowledge hurts me. And not just a little bit. He probably imaged me as a woman in his dream anyway. It isn't weird. People mistake me for a woman all the time, with my long blond hair and feminine features. But still… I seriously want to cry now. Ow wait, I already am crying. Dammed.

Xxx

Sasori's POV

A wet dream about a guy. I feel gross and horrible. And the fact that he didn't do anything, and that it was my own mind, makes it even worse. I can't just turn gay, that's just impossible! But then again, if I think back, I almost get a hard-on again. Suddenly the bell rings. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I went to open the door. "Yo, Sasori! We thought that you would be lonely with the hobo around, so we decided to drop by!" Came Konans cheerful reply. Itachi, Sasuke, Pain and Konan are standing in my doorway. Didn't expect them coming over. "S-sure, come in." Damn, I hope the brat isn't crying on the cough anymore. "Look at that! The little hobo is crying on Sasori's cough! Yo, stupid hobo! You see me?" I walk towards that cough, and sure enough, the blond has his arm for his eyes, but I'm sure he heard Sasuke. "How's it going with gay hobo?" Itachi. "It's going oké, he can cook and I found out that gay hobo is not living on the streets. Mitsuki is his sister, his dad owns Iwa Music Company, he knows many stars and has a freaking crush on me." By the end of that sentence I was wearing my trade mark smirk, and Deidara was crying even more. Silently of course.

We're sitting in the living room, and Deidara is making something in the kitchen. I have no freaking idea what, but I don't care that much either. "It's such a shame you didn't come to my party yesterday, Sasori!" Konan whined. "Well, did you want me to bring gay hobo or something?" Everyone laughed. Bringing Deidara to Konans party is like digging your own grave. Just then, Deidara walked in, with a big plate in his hands. "If you're planning on sitting with us, you have bad luck, Dei-chan!" Sasuke said. "No, I'm not. I felt bored so I made chocolate cake. If you don't want to eat it, I'm fine with it." He shot me a look. First I didn't get it. Then I remembered this morning. 'No chocolate?' The cake does look delicious, but I see that everyone thinks that he put some of my poison in it. He could have done that, seeing as he probably won't care if they died. "And no, there is no poison in it. I don't know anything about any poison at all, so it would be very stupid if I did add some." He answers the unasked question. True. Some poisons change color or taste. If you don't know what you are doing, it's even dangerous for yourself. I put my finger in it, and taste it. "Mmm! Bring some plates, brat. And 4 forks." He nods and walks away, coming back with 4 plates and forks.

He puts them on the table and walks away again. Just 10 seconds later he comes back. "What do you want now?" Itachi asks, irritated. Deidara completely ignores him, and turns to me. "Danna, what would you like to eat tonight, more chocolate or something else?" That look. God, he even heard me say Danna in my sleep. This is so humiliating. "Wohoho! Wait! Danna? Sasori what the hell?" Came Konans reply. "He is just trying to mock me, Konan. Deidara, what about some vanilla ice-cream. It's pretty hot outside, after all." I give him the same look back. "But Danna, from ice-cream you'll get big, just as from this cake." Ow, he is good. "Oké, I don't wanna hear this conversation anymore. I have a feeling you two are speaking some secret language or something. Come on. We see you tomorrow, Sasori." With that, they stood up, and walked away. "Good going, brat, you scared my friends away. But I must say, I never expected that you could talk back." "You don't know allot about me, D-a-n-n-a." He said, mockingly. I groan. This brat…

Xxx

Deidara's POV

"No, but Sasori, what do you want for diner?" "I don't care." "Oké." End conversation. I walk to the kitchen, searching though the fridge. Finding some left over fish, that seemed just fine, and rice. "I guess it is sushi, then." I started making it, and some time later (A/N: I have no idea how long it takes to make sushi) we're sitting at the dinner table, no word spoken. Like always. I'm going crazy thanks to the silence, which I normally just love. I don't get it anymore. I need to speak. But about what. Sasori once said that he got someone pregnant, but who? I'm curious. "Sasori?" "Hmm?" "You said you got someone pregnant once, who was it?" Then he is choking his food. Just great. One Heimlich grip later, he tells me. "It was your sister." It's barely a whisper, but I heard him. I drop my fork, and run to the bathroom. Sasori following suit. We still have to be in one freaking room, after all. I vomit in the toilet, Sasori looks like he is going to follow my example. "What's with you? I thought you wanted to know!" He screams. Tears run down my cheeks, and I grip him by the collar of his shirt. "She freaking knows you bully me! She knows I have a crush on you! She knows that dad will remove her from the will when he finds out she isn't a virgin anymore! I am her brother! Her twin brother! I'm supposed to… supposed to freaking project her…" I fall on my knees, and use Sasori's leg as a wall, leaning against it. I silently cry. I admit, I cry much, but I never cried as much as I did in these 3 days. Sasori is silently patting my head, he probably doesn't know what else to do. "If… if dad removes her from his will, she will have to live on the streets. I… I'll be completely alone!" I lost my way, and didn't know what to say or do anymore, but so didn't Sasori.

We stood like that for some time. "We should take a shower, it's already 8 o'clock." Oké, we stood there a long time. I nod, and stand up. But then I stop moving. Sasori, noticing this, kisses my forehead, and starts undoing my shirt, which has annoying buttons. When it's of, he runs his hand over my chest, which has my fourth mouth. "What's this?" He asks, curious. "That's my fourth mouth. It's part of my kekai genkai." "What's your kekai genkai?" "Mouth on my chest, and both my palms, and the ability to get pregnant. Which is the reason my parents and brother hate me, by the way." "You can get pregnant? But how?" "How should I know? I hate my kekai genkai. If it wasn't for that thing, my parents would love me, and Mitsuki. Because, just because she is my twin sister she is hated too. She doesn't even have this kekai genkai." Again, I'm crying. Not because I feel bad, but because Mitsuki has to suffer because of me. Sasori kisses my cheek, gentle, and starts to unbutton my pants.

Once under the shower, he washes me, and I wash him. I still can't believe he lets me touch him. He even closes his eyes, he likes me touching him. I'm so happy! When we dry our selves, I can't help but smile. It feels like he likes me too. Then he suddenly wraps his arms around me. He is already wearing his boxers. I'm still naked. He buries his head in my still wet hair. "I'm sorry." "About what?" "Everything." "That isn't really an answer, you know." I turn around, and wrap my arms around his neck. I'm in heaven. The best part? Sasori is too. "I'm sorry. That I bully you. That I had sex with your sister, and that she got pregnant. I'm a jerk, you see. I can't help it. I want to be like this all the time, nice and caring. But I can't. I always hurt people. I'm sorry, for everything." Now it is Sasori who is crying. I push him back, on the bed. He lies down, looking at me. I go lie on him, and kiss him. I'm shaking and blushing. When I pull away, his eyes are still closed, and his blush is redder then his hair. Even though it wasn't with tong. I go lie on his chest and pull the covers over us. "It's oké, I forgive you." With that, he starts stroking my hear, and so I fall asleep. This seriously was the best day of my live.

Xxx

Please tell me what you think of it! R&R! .xx Maou

P.s: I know, I suck at smut xD Sorry.


	5. Monday, Day 4

Hotaru To Chou - Chapter 4 – Monday

A/N: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in ages! (Well, 2 weeks or something…) You see, first I got into a fight with one of my best friends (which had to be solved!), then I had a freakin' writers block (which was annoying, because when I have a writer's block, my head is spinning and I can't think straight) , and then it started storming here in Holland. Our train station's roof is ripped off… So scary. Anyway… Thanks to my little writers block, I got new inspiration for my other story, and the 100 theme challenge! For this story I added another OC, but that person won't be in the story for a long while… So yeah, on with the story! **R&R! **Ow yeah! Thanks everyone for the reviews. They cheer me up big time ;-) Especially the review of Jatt-An. You helped allot with your advice! I hope it's a little better now, my writing ;-)

Xxx

Deidara's POV

I woke up on a bed. Which was rare nowadays. How did Sasori got away from me, anyway? Wondering where Sasori was, I changed clothes and went to the living room. There was Sasori, still in his PJ's just closing his laptop and removing an USB-stick from it. I wanted to say 'What the hell' but Sasori beat me to it. "Breakfast is already on the table." "Okay, I think. Thanks." I walked to the kitchen, Sasori following suit. I started eating, when I suddenly remembered that this was the second time we weren't in the same room. Hope the teacher doesn't notice. I looked up at Sasori, who was sitting in front of me, playing with the stick in his hands. Should I tell him? No, he won't care anyway.

I looked at the clock, suddenly remembering school. I almost choked and ran back to the bedroom, to get chanced into my school uniform. Sasori was again following me, this time trying to hold his laughter. "What's so funny?" I shouted. Right now I didn't care if he hurts me, we're late! "I was just wondering when you would notice." He said. A little bit too innocent, if you ask me. "You know? I am late! Normally I always help in the library! Those people are probably worried by now, they always are! Why didn't you wake me up!" "I needed to finish something. And you live at my house, remember? My rules. We go to school on a normal time. If those people worry so much, you should have told them." Basterd.

Xxx

The walk to school was boring, to put it lightly. We didn't say anything at all, and I kept getting glares from girls walking past. Apparently not only our class know of the assignment off doom. Upon arriving at school, Sasori walked straight to his group of friends. They took a seat in the middle off the school yard, where everyone could see you. Luckily for me, Hidan jointed too. Of course, Mitsuki was with Sasori's group. We made eye contact but I didn't feel like speaking with her. It still hurts, even after yesterday evening. Or morning, for that matter. Aah, now I'm blushing like mad!

Xxx

"Okay class! I hope everyone finished their homework! I got a few early projects-" She only looks at me. What? I had some free time. "-but I hope everyone finished it today!" We got a project, to show or tell something about our talents. I made some sketches. Everyone stood to turn their projects in. I see that Sasori shows his USB-stick, and says something. I don't know what he says though. The teacher nods and he keeps standing there. When everyone sits down again, Sasori starts talking. "I made a little movie, to show my acting. Ow, and the other person isn't acting, by the way." Evil smirk. Towards me. Why do I get a bad feeling? Sasori starts the movie, and I almost throw up. It was a movie about yesterday evening. From when we entered the bathroom and I threw up, to the moment we fell asleep. Obvious body parts censored. I looked at Sasori when the movie was over, tears in my eyes. "Security cameras." He said. Everyone laughed. Hard. I grab my bag and run out the classroom. This is too much. I faintly hear Sasori say "Have to be in the same room as the hobo!" And then he runs after me, USB-stick and bag in his hands.

While running as far and fast as I could, I bumped into someone. Ready to beat the shit out of them out of anger, I see it's Hidan. Coincidence? I don't care, and hug him, tears spilling free. "Oi, Dei-chan? What's wrong?" "S-Sa-Saso…" Is all I can say now. But for Hidan it's enough. He knows me to well. I feel someone standing next to is. It's Sasori. I can almost _feel _his trademark smirk. I know Hidan gives him a death glare, even without looking up. I can't. I feel so betrayed! I should have known. No one changes in a finger snap. I should have known!

Xxx

Sasori's POV

"Okay class! I hope everyone finished their homework! I got a few early projects but I hope everyone finished it today!" I smirked, and stood up. "Aah, Sasori! Did you really finish your homework?" "Yes, Sensei." "Okay, can you give it then?" "Exactly I wanted to show it to the class. I worked really hard on it, you know." "That's fine. You can wait until everyone settles down, then you can start your little movie, okay?" "Yes." I waited, and finally, everyone took a seat. "I made a little movie, to show my acting. Ow, and the other person isn't acting, by the way." I put the USB-stick in the laptop of the teacher, and pressed play. At the same time I watched Deidara, who slowly but surely, turned darker and sadder. Near the end of my little movie he even started crying. Big success.

When the movie ends, almost no one can stop laughing. Deidara looks at me. Tears running down his cheeks. I feel a pang in my chest, but ignore it. "Security cameras." I say. He looks at the brink of having a nerve attack, but instead grabs his back and runs out of the classroom. I run to my table, with my USB-stick, grab my bag and run after him. "Have to be in the same room as the hobo!" I scream, with my smirk on my face. Everyone laughed even harder, if that was possible. I high-fifed Itachi, and ran off. Faintly aware that the teacher was giving me an F on my end list. Ow well. Who cares. I'll pass anyway.

When I finally catch up with Deidara, he is crying on his best friends shoulder. What was he called again? Hidon? Hidun? Something with Hi. Hidan! That was it! Ow yes, good old Hidan. It was so much fun to drop his cell phone in the river. It was an expensive one too. Good old times. I give him my smirk. He gives me his death glare. If looks could kill… But they can't. So I keep on smirking.

Xxx

Deidara's POV

We're at Sasori's house. Yes, we. Sasori, Hidan, Itachi and I. My eyes are red from all the crying, which I'm still doing. Hidan is comforting me. He was supposed to go to his work, but called sick. He is such a good friend. Hidan is good at comforting, and normally I would have stopped crying but Sasori and Itachi were making fun of the 'funny movie we saw at school.' And believe me, we didn't see any other movie. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, while Hidan and I were in the kitchen. Like I mentioned before, there is no wall. Therefore, I can hear them, and they can hear us. Clearly. "But Sasori, no kidding. Your acting skills are really improving! It's like you weren't acting at all! Did you take some lessons or something?" "Haha, no, Itachi. I'm natural, you know this, right?" Again with the laughter. Right now, I'm just crying tears. My sobs long since stopped. My voice probably gave in or something like that. I don't know. And I don't care either.

Deep down I know Sasori wouldn't change. Really, I did. I was just too happy when he kissed me, and comforted me. So that's why they say that love is blind. I feel betrayed. But not only by Sasori. The fact that Mitsuki and him had sex, only hurts more now. And that she got pregnant, only adds to the feeling of emptiness. I thought there were two people I could trust. Turns out I can only trust Hidan. Which makes it, again, worse. Not being able to trust your own twin sister.

The worst thing? Somehow, Sasori's taste still lingers inside me mouth and on my lips. I want to tell everything to Hidan. What had happened, and how I felt. But I just couldn't. Somehow, nothing would leave my mouth. It's like it's closed, with a very heavy lock. And Sasori is the only one who can open it again. But where is the key?

It's around 5 O'clock when Hidan's senses finally started working again. "Deidara, I really need to go home now. My parents kill me if I stay any longer." Still not trusting my voice, I just shook my head. I didn't want him to leave. I can't be alone with him! "I know you don't want me to go, but I have to! And I will see you tomorrow again. Please?" He was right. I was acting way to childish, but still… I let go of him and he gave me a final hug. "Please be alright tomorrow, okay?" I nod. "I know where the door is. Bye Dei-chan. See you tomorrow." I didn't want him to leave me alone with Sasori and Itachi, but I didn't want to get Hidan in trouble because of me.

About an half our later, Sasori sent Itachi home, and went in the kitchen. "What are you going to cook today?" "Nothing. It's your house, your rules. You cook." Sure, I was sad behind believe, but I was also angry. I'm just turning his own words against him. Nothing wrong with that. He grunted in replay, and got the phone. Apparently he was ordering a pizza, seeing as he was talking about salami and 2 times. "I'm not hungry, Sasori-san." With that said, I went to lay on the couch, and once again, I let my tears fall.

Xxx

When Sasori eat one and a halve pizza, I only had a halve. I was sick, and had a feeling I had to throw up. "We should take a shower, you know." I was too tired to register what he had said. So when he dragged me to the bathroom I wondered what he was doing. It became clear only 2 seconds later, when he started to undress me. Oh. So, no way! I started kicking and screaming, successfully shaking Sasori off. Wondering how the hell I did that, I looked down. Oops. I kicked his crotch. Ouch.

Sasori looked up, furious. He yanked my pants and underwear down and I 'eeped'. I fell to the ground, trying to cover myself. I screamed blood and murder, and Sasori roughly pressed a hand against my lips. This situation was very, very awkward. My legs were on both sides of his hips. Mini Sasori pressed against my ass, and his face was very close to mine. We both blushed 2 shades darker than his hair. And to add to the situation, Sasori decided that we really needed a shower. So he started to remove my shirt.

Finally, we finished our shower. It was time for bed. But there is no way in hell that I slept with him again. He sighed. "Fine, I sleep on the ground, you take the bed." Good thing he feels slightly bad for me, after today. I went to lie in the bed, and pulled the covers over me. Sasori picked a futon out of his closet and put in on the ground. "Sleep well, Sasori-san." "Hn."

Xxx

A/N: See? Writers block. Note to self: Never write a story when you're supposed to be sleepin'. Hope you liked it! Please leave some critique, and of course a **review.** I'll love you then .xx Maou


	6. Tuesday, Day 5

Hotaru To Chou – Chapter 6 – Tuesday

**A/N: Haha, I said I had summer vacation ;-) I'll be updating more often now too. Like you see. Please REVIEW! Hope you have fun reading!**

Xxx

Deidara's POV

I woke up really early, around 5 O'clock in the morning. Last night I remembered that if Sasori had tapes about our little romantic scene, then he had tapes about his wet dream too. He isn't smart enough to erase them. Or so I hoped.

Putting my alarm off, which was to silent to hear by anyone else then me, I went out of bed. Still just in my T-shirt and boxers, I started to search through Sasori's school bag. I didn't have an USB-stick, but Sasori did.

After finding the way to tiny stick, I put it in my pocket. Suddenly I knew why boxers with pockets were handy. Searching for the security camera, which I found easily. I followed the cord coming from it. I, again, hope the teacher doesn't notice Sasori and I are not in the same room.

Finally ending at the closet in the hallway, I opened it. This was too easy. There was a monitor, and some USB ports. I put the stick in one port, and, easily may I say, searched for the scene. Which I found really quick. He really is stupid, this is something he should have erased.

When the scene was on the stick, I got his laptop. It was just a quarter past five, so I had plenty of time to censore some parts. It did take make some time to figure the program out. I'm smart, but I didn't know the program and therefore, I wasn't so good with computers either way.

I checked everything thousands of times, knowing everything was okay now. I'll get my revenge. I may be unpopular, but when people see Sasori got a wet dream about me, Mr. Popular becomes Mr. Loser.

Maybe I could make it even a little bit worse, by saying he tried to rape me the night before? I turned his laptop of and went to put the USB stick back in his bag, knowing he would throw it out, because he didn't need it anymore. Suddenly, I spotted security cameras in the living room as well, which got me an evil idea.

I quickly put the scene in the living room, which contained the chocolate cake and our sarcastic conversation, on the stick. I restarted the computer, knowing that if I wasn´t quick, Sasori would wake up and find out. That will be a problem. I rechecked the scene, and when everything was perfect, I turned his laptop of for the second time this morning.

Running to his schoolbag, I put the USB-stick in, and ran back to 'my' bed. Sasori stirred in his sleep, but slept further. Thank god! I put the light out, everything went pitch black. There was probably coming a storm or something. Because it was weird to have it dark around 6 O'clock, when it was almost summer.

Xxx

When I woke up again, I wondered when I fell asleep again. I didn't sleep long though, because when Sasori woke me, it was around 7 O'clock in the morning. It was still pretty dark, but light seeped though the curtains too. It was dull, but I could see, at least. "Good morning." I yawned. "Hn." Mimi walked into the bedroom, purring and meowing, like it needed special attention. (A/N: yes, I totally forget that Mimi was in Sasori's house last chapters. STFU. x3)

I stroked her over her head, then I walked away, putting on my school uniform. "Your zipper is open, brat." I looked down, and indeed, it was. I closed it, wondering why the hell Sasori was looking there in the first place. He toke the USB-stick out his bag, and walked away. I, thinking fast, grabbed the USB-stick and ran after him.

Xxx

We were finally eating breakfast, this time in the living room. Sasori thought it was creepy that his laptop was in his kitchen, and not on the place he left it. He didn't want to eat next to a bewitched laptop. I had to hold my laughter. Sometimes he is so stupid!

Mimi kept coming on the couch, next to Sasori. Which worried both of us, because she never did that. Of course, Sasori's pride kept in the way to grip the kitty cat and run to the nearest vet on top speed. The idiot.

When it was time to leave for school, Mimi didn't want Sasori to go. Maybe the cat saw me putting the video together and was protecting Sasori. Which I highly doubted. "Maybe she is sick or something, Sasori-san." "No, she probably just wants attention, because I didn't gave her anything these past days." He gently shoved Mimi inside the house, and patted her head. "I be right back, okay? I just need to go to school." He whispered, so I wouldn't hear. Of course I did, but that's outside the topic.

Xxx

"What are you happy about, brat?" Sasori asked, when we almost arrived at school. I was grinning like a five year old on his birthday. "Nothing, D-A-N-N-A." His eyes widened in shock, clearly terrified. Which disappeared as fast as it came though, I saw it. I smirked. This was going to be fun.

Xxx

We were pretty early, so we went to the library to say I wouldn't be there for a week, confronting Sasori with the fact he was messing up my live. Big time. When we left the library to go to class early, someone ran into me. "Ouch!" Mitsuki. "Dei-chan protect me!" She growled behind me, I waiting for an explanation, which soon came. "Everyone heard about the fact I got an abortion, and Sasori's fan girls are after me! Help me!"

"You killed Sasori's child!" "How could you!" "You monster!" Sure enough, half the girl population ran towards us. "Eep! Dei-chan!" "I know, I know." I looked to Sasori. "Do something! This is your fault! 110 percent!" I helped Mitsuki stand, and then run away with Mitsuki, Sasori following suit. "You're supposed to shake them off!" I screamed. "I am not going to *pant* throw myself in a crowd full of my fan girls! *Pant* Are you crazy?" He needed to work on his condition. Like, really hard.

Xxx

When we finally shook them off, we hided in the janitors closet. "How 'bout a threesome, he?" I know it's a joke. Even so, I got furious, and tried to kick him. "Ouch! Dei-chan! That's my leg!" "Sorry." Let's say the janitors closet isn't that big, and therefore crowded with cleaning stuff. There was a piano too, but I didn't want to know what it did there. (A/N: In the janitors closet at our school stands really a piano. My friend usually plays on it, he is really good ;-) Anyways, back to the story)

Xxx

Finally in class, we explained everything to the teacher, and we got off with just a warning. Thank God. It was the same class Sasori had showed his movie in, so in the middle of class, I stood, and walked over to our teacher. "Sensei?" "Yes, Deidara-san?" "Thanks to the video Sasori-san showed yesterday, I got bullied allot. Can I please show this? I promise it isn't as perverted." I explained, as sweet as possible for me. Which was as sweet as candy. "Okay then."

"Everyone, will you please listen for a moment?" "Thank you sensei. All I have to say, is that I didn't want any mess, because Sasori isn't rich enough to pay for two showers a day." Every pair of eyes went to Sasori, who looked terrified. Probably knowing what I was about to show. But also knowing he could do nothing.

I put the USB-stick in the port and started the movie. At the beginning he was stroking my hair, I learned this morning. "What's with Danna?" "D-Deidara…" "Faster. Harder!" "Deidara!" "No chocolate?" "Gross hobo! You fucking started rubbing me in my sleep?" "You're the one who waked me with his moaning and groaning! Jeez!" "Y-you should wash that off." Were the sounds coming from our T.V, which stood in front of the class. The image becomes black. Then starts another movie.

"It's such a shame you didn't come to my party yesterday, Sasori!" "Well, did you want me to bring gay hobo or something?" "If you're planning on sitting with us, you have bad luck, Dei-chan!" "No, I'm not. I felt bored so I made chocolate cake. If you don't want to eat it, I'm fine with it." "And no, there is no poison in it. I don't know anything about any poison at all, so it would be very stupid if I did add some." "Mmm! Bring some plates, brat. And 4 forks." "What do you want now?" "Danna, what would you like to eat tonight, more chocolate or something else?" "Wohoho! Wait! Danna? Sasori what the hell?" "He is just trying to mock me, Konan. Deidara, what about some vanilla ice-cream. It's pretty hot outside, after all." "But Danna, from ice-cream you'll get big, just as from this cake."

And again the screen went black, staying so this time. I got the USB-stick and walked to my room, the whole class completely quiet, until: "Sasori, that's just gross." Itachi. "I agree. A wet dream about a guy? Eew!" Konan. More of those comments came as replay. Sasori was hiding his eyes behind his hair.

Xxx

When it was finally break, Sasori and I walked outside. To scroll to his friends. "Um, I don't know what you think you're doing, D-a-n-n-a, but we don't want to hang out with a gay couple." Ouch. Coming from Itachi, that most have hurt. Of course, I didn't expect that they would be friendly to me now, I still am gay after all.

Without a word, we went to walk away. We stopped at the three that Hidan and Mitsuki where sitting under. "Since when do you sit with us, Mitsuki?" "Since I got kicked out of the group, because I was pregnant." "Sorry." "I don't mind. They weren't friends anyway." Silence. Then: "Dei-chan? I want to apologize. I shouldn't have done that." Knowing it was hard for Mitsuki to speak about her emotions, I was okay with it. Then we eat in peace. I saw that Sasori looked over to his ex-friends more than just once, I felt a little bit guilty, but nothing I couldn't bear with.

When we separated for classes again, Hidan whispered in my ear. "Perfect revenge, Dei-Dei." And then he walked away. If Hidan thought so, it was indeed the perfect revenge. 1-1 Sasori. 1-1.

Xxx

When we finally entered Sasori's house, from a long (silent and awkward) walk home, we heard allot of meowing. Sasori, who didn't care for his pride anymore, rushed inside. There lay Mimi, making noises out of pain. I saw too that Sasori was freezed. Too shocked to move. I put my bag down and went over to where Mimi lay.

"Take it easy, Sasori. I did last year's internship by a vet. I learned allot. Especially about cats. Female cats." Jeez, he was lucky I got to chose which animal I wanted to learn about. Even the gender I could pick.

I turned Mimi on her back and Sasori, who got out his frozen state, was pacing around. "If- if something happens to her, I don't have anyone or anything left! Thanks to your stupid little movie I lost my friends! Save Mimi, Deidara!" He hissed. Bit he was disparate. I slightly wondered why he called Mimi that way. It was way too cute for Sasori.

I started feeling around her stomach, and suddenly I got it. That idiot! I stood, letting Mimi be. "What are you doing! She's dying!" "No, she isn't. This is quite normal for a female, Sasori." I went in the kitchen, to get allot of tiny towels and a class water, for myself. Then I walked back, picked Mimi up and laid her on the couch.

"What's wrong with her? Deidara!" "Calm down! Nothing is wrong. Your little kitty cat is- no, was pregnant, and is giving birth. I can't do anything about it. And therefore, it's normal for a cat her age, so don't worry. And I have even better news; now you will have even more kitty-cats!" I beamed.

Sasori stopped panicking, and went for stroking her head. He seemed relieved. It seemed that the first kitty-cat was already coming, so I got one of the towels and wrapped it in. It needs to be kept warm after all. (A/N: Well, it is so with humans… I have no knowledge of kitties) I lied it next to her mother, and this continued for a while.

Xxx

After dinner, which we had really late, we took a shower. Which went normal. Finally! When we were dressed and ready for bed, Sasori said something. Tears running down his cheeks. "D-Deidara, I don't have enough money to feed 4 kitties! What do I do now?" He looked desperately at me. "Sasori, you can sell the kitties. And while they are here, I don't mind paying. It's not much after all."

He looked relieved. Then he blushed. What the hell? "C-could we s-sleep together again?" I looked at him, questioning. "The floor is cold after all." He said, a little bit too quickly. Ow well. "Fine. As long as you don't dream about me." It was meant as a joke, but I actually hurt him with it. "Sorry." I said, as I climbed in bed, lying on his chest, once again. "Good night, Sasori-Danna." "Yes, good night." Maybe I keep using that nickname. I like it.

Xxx

**A/N: Got nothing to say, really. Please, 5 reviews! That way I know at least 5 people readed and liked the chapter. .xx Maou!**


	7. Wednesday, Day 6

Hotaru To Chou – Chapter 6 – Wednesday

**A/N: Hello! Here is another chapter of Hotaru To Chou! Yes, I'm in a happy mood. STFU x3. For people who don't like or read smut, please skip that part, because there will be some (horrible xD) smut. It took me awful long, because, I hate writing smut, knowing it will be horrible. So I keep on delaying it. Sorry! R&R! Please enjoy reading =D**

Xxx

Deidara's POV

"Deidara! Deidara! C'mon!" Slowly I wake up from my sleep, hearing someone scream my name. Probably Sasori. I stand up, walking slowly to the living room, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. However, what I see there wakes me up completely.

"Sasori, why are you screaming my name to one of the kitty-cats?" "Well, since you helped I thought it would be nice to name one off the kitties after you. And since there is just one male amongst them… But it is a little bit more difficult than I expected. It doesn't react." How stupid can someone be, jeez.

"Shall I start preparing breakfast, then?" "Hn." I walk to the kitchen, to find out that only the cereal is left. "We need to go-" "Deidara!" "-shopping sometime soon." If this was a anime, I would have sweat-dropped. Instead, I shake my head and start to mix the cereal with the milk. I have long since given up in being in the same room as him, 24/7.

Finally at the dinner table, I irritate myself endlessly. Sasori thought it would be okay to put the kitties, inclusive Mimi, on the table. I had to pour myself 3 other cups of cereal, without milk because we run out of it. The kitties continued to step- no, climb in it.

Sasori was hiding himself behind his hair, obviously ashamed that he showed his -way too- soft side. "So, what did you want to call the other kitties?" "I'm not naming those. I'll get attracted to them, and they need to be sold someday." I nod. Maybe he isn't that stupid after all?

"You know? I always wanted a kitty. Want to sell one to me? And I bet that Mitsuki wants one too." He only nods. What's with him today? One moment happy, the next shy. "Say, Sasori? How do get away from me every morning?" "You're a fast sleeper. I bet that if I drop a piano on your head, you won't even wake up." Of course I won't wake up then! If a piano drops on my head, I'm dead!

Xxx

We were finally walking to school, the angry glares completely stopped. And I'm not the only one who noticed. Sasori is hiding his face, again. Maybe I shouldn't have shown the movie. I mean, I'm used to being bullied. Why did I suddenly want revenge?

Xxx

We walked in the classroom, we were the first to get there. I sat down, Sasori next to me. I got me scratchpad, and started to draw a birdie, on a tree, next to the window. Sasori, having nothing else to do, stood behind me, watching me sketch.

"You know, you're really good with that, can I see the rest?" I blushed. Let's say that my favorite thing to draw is Sasori himself. "No…" "C'mon, Deidara, you're really good!" "No…" He just gripped it out of my hands. He closed it, then flipped to the first page. Which was the teacher. Then the next, which was him. He gave me a look. "Sorry…" Why the hell did I say that? He shaked his head, and browsed further. Some other students, that one butterfly, Sasori, Sasori, Hidan under a tree, flowers, Sasori, Sasori and his group and as last that unfinished birdie. "Cute." He smiled. Not smirked, but a real smile. (A/N: Yes, that sentence is in every fanfic, so here it is =D) He gave me a peck on my cheek, just when everyone entered.

Sasori, acting fast, gave me back my sketchbook and sat in his seat, hoping no one saw that. Of course, some people did, and gave us hating glares. Note to self; don't forget to thank god that looks can't kill.

Some minutes passed, and the teacher walked in the classroom. She didn't say the usual 'sit down, get your books and listen' sentence, but instead, "I have a surprise for you all! Today, we'll be going to the swimming pool, with just this class!" Everyone high-fived and was happy. Even I couldn't stop smiling, it's been such a long time I went to the swimming pool! "Quiet, please. You'll all go home, to get your swimwear. Around 10 O'clock there will be a bus in front of the school. Miss that one and you won't join in on the activity. You're dismissed!"

Everyone stood, happy, but pissed school didn't say it earlier. It happens pretty often. Sasori and I were walking to his house, when I heard Itachi talking. "This is the perfect time for your plan, Itachi!" "Yes, it is. Let's proof some facts." He looked at me, and our eyes met. There went a shiver down my spine. He was planning something, something evil. What does he want to proof?

Xxx

Walking down the road with Sasori isn't that unpleasant anymore. We were having a conversation and the air wasn't even that gloomy. "When was the last time you went to the swimming pool, Danna?" He frowned at the nickname, but said nothing to it. "Some weeks, maybe? Konan loves it there, so we went along allot." He smiled at the memory. "Well, I didn't go since I was, like 10 or something. I had nobody to go with me, and going alone is so…" Sasori nodded, understanding what I was saying. "Maybe we could go to the beach someday? You know, with Mitsuki and Hidan?" I smiled. That exactly sounded fun to do. "Sasori?" "Yes?" "I didn't bring any swimwear with me, can I borrow yours?" "Sure, but I only have bikinis on spare." "What?" "Haha! Just a joke." Again with that smile. It makes me feel all warm inside. I smile back, happy that he forgot yesterday a little bit.

Xxx

"You like this one?" "Sure, why not?" He hands me some blue swimming pants, which matches my eye color. And a white towel. I grip my hairbrush, running it once though my hair, then putting it in a bag, which I also borrowed from Sasori. The swimming pants are his old ones, because his new ones don't fit me, at all. It shames me slightly though, it's like borrowing his old underwear. Deidara walks in, still slightly unstable. I pick him up, rub his little head a little bit, and put him on Sasori's work desk, next to his bag. He lies down. I'm still slightly honored that he called the kitty after me. It's pretty annoying, but it's sweet too. Kitty Deidara is so cute, it makes me feel cute too. He's pinch black though.

Finally it was time to leave. I had put a box of cereal and money in my bag, for if we get hungry. And if we didn't use the money, we could go shopping afterwards. I walked back to put Deidara back on the ground, but I saw him nowhere. 'Sasori probably put him down already.' I thought. I grabbed his bag, gave it to him and we walked out of the house.

Xxx

"Okay, everyone! You can take your bag inside the bus! Please enter!" Sasori and I walked inside, sitting almost in the front. The bus was stuffy and ugly, still, we were told that we couldn't eat, because we would have to clean it up ourselves. It's not like anyone would notice, it was already dirty inside.

I had packed my IPod inside my bag too, so I put it on, giving one of the ears (A/N: I have no idea what it's called in English, so I use the literal translation from Dutch) to Sasori. He gratefully took it, and put it in his ear. I started the music, and got my sketchpad, and started sketching. Sasori, who obviously liked my music, tapped his fingers on the seat handrail, and looked at the way I sketched. We were pretty close, so I was blushing the whole time.

The ride was pretty long, around an hour or something, so after thirty minutes Sasori went to get his book out of his bag. "Deidara! What the hell!" Everyone looked at him, even I did. I stopped my music. "What's wrong, Da- Sasori?" Maybe I should stop using that nickname. "Yes, what's is wrong, Akasuna-san?" The teacher asked. "N-nothing, Sensei. I thought I saw something in my bag, sorry." Everyone continued with what they were doing, even the teacher.

Sasori poked me, just when I wanted to start my music again. "What?" I hissed. What was his problem, anyway? Then he showed the inside of his bag, and things became clear. A little bit to clear, must I say.

There, inside his bag, was Deidara, my kitty version. "Maybe you should start calling him a little bit differently, Sasori. Like, Dei-Dei or something." Even though I acted calm, we had a little problem here. If the teacher found out, maybe we lose the little guy then.

"Let's not panic and just look at him every now and then. You can close your bag, but it's a zipper, so he will be able to breathe none the less. Don't worry." I whispered. "Okay." He whispered back, not wanting anyone to find out either.

Xxx

When the bus stopped, I put my IPod back in my bag, and stood up to walk out of the bus. Sasori, just like always, following suit. "Okay, everyone! You are free to do whatever you please to do! If you haven't bought any swimwear, please do not go near the pools. Please gather here again around 5 O'clock! You're dismissed!" Most people started running to the entrance, wanting to swim as fast as possible. Sasori and I however, took our time.

Xxx

Sasori's POV

I was standing outside the stalls, waiting for Deidara to finish dressing. Normally when I stood here, I made arrangements for one night stands. Right now, I was actually looking _down. _I was still ashamed to be close to Deidara. He is the schools biggest loser, after all. I couldn't stop noticing how much I dropped status. All thanks to one stupid dream. I still don't know where it came from.

"Sasori?" "Yes?" "I think we shouldn't leave Deidara in one of those lockers. Maybe he can't breathe in there." "Hn. Maybe Dei-chan or something?" "What? Ow, about his name. Why do you ask me? It's your kitty." At this, some people who passed started laughing.

After a while, Deidara got out of the stall, and we checked on the lockers. They seemed fine, and a kitty-cat could easily breath in it. So we decided that we put our bags, clothes and Dei-chan in there, and check every half hour.

Finally, we walked to the pool, and Deidara jumped in the moment he had a chance to. He came above again, took his hair out his face, and smiled to me. It was, without joking, the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. "Come on, Sasori-No-Danna! The water is so nice!" Not caring about the nickname, I jumped after him. Completely ignore the stares and comments we got.

Xxx

Right now, we were sitting in a little restaurant, which was inside the building. I knew it was here, but every time I got here, Pein insisted on bringing our own, healthy food. Now, I was eating fries with mayo and ketchup. Deidara said we needed to go shopping afterwards, so we only had money for one portion, so we shared it. We were laughing and smiling, and I bet we looked like lovers. But right now, I didn't care.

Xxx

"C'mon, Deidara, we need to check on Dei-chan." "Right." We got up, and threw the bag with fries away, walking back to the lockers. I opened it, and checked the kitty-cat. "He's alright, Deidara, let's go ba-" No Deidara in sight. I looked around, not even finding a hair. "Weird…" I started searching for Deidara, when I suddenly heard a terrifying scream. It belonged to Deidara. I sped off.

Xxx

"Itachi? What the Hell is going on?" I arrived at the source of the scream, finding Deidara being pushed against the wall of a stall, sobbing, with Itachi inside him. And a crowd around the stall, enjoining the show. Only then Itachi noticed me. "Urgh… Can't you see? I'm -pant- testing of Dei-chan -pant- really can get pregnant -pant-." Apparently Itachi was rater enjoining himself, because he started trusting in Deidara again, making the later scream and cry again.

I roughly crabbed Itachi arm, pushing him out the stall, and I wrapped my arms protectively around Deidara's naked body. Itachi smirked. "Ow, well. I don't want the loser carrying my child anyway." His smirk widened. "Sasori-kun, why don't you start kissing him a little bit?" I looked questioning at him. He snapped his fingers, I got a bad feeling in my gut. Suddenly Pein and Konan took out guns. Where they got them from, I don't know, but I don't wanna know either way.

"Well? Sasori-kun? C'mon. You probably already know those guns are loaded." When I did nothing, Itachi snapped his fingers again, and Konan set for my ankle. She shot. I gripped Deidara close to myself, waiting for the impact. She missed. I think it was on propose, to scare me. Her mission was completed. I was shaking with fear.

"C'mon Sasori-kun." Itachi pleaded again. Sure, I won't mind a kiss, we kissed before after all. But I had a feeling Itachi still wanted to test if Deidara could get pregnant. And he wasn't planning on being the father.

Xxx

Deidara's POV

I saw that Sasori wasn't planning on kissing me. I felt rejected, that he preferred to be hurt then to kiss me. But I couldn't let that happen. I knew, that if someone shot again, they wouldn't miss, and defiantly hurt Sasori. So I gripped his face, and kissed him. "Good boy Deidara, but we wanna see some thong." I could almost feel the smirk. I opened my mouth, when I felt that Sasori licked my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, Sasori, in turn, wrapped his arms around my waist. A blush covered my face. Right now, I couldn't care less for everyone that was watching. I was enjoying it too much. Sasori's grip on me tightened and I bought our faces closer, deepening the kiss.

At last, we had to break apart, for airs sake. I panted, so did Sasori. We stared in each other's eyes for what felt like eternity, but eventually we had to stop staring, because Itachi gave us another 'order'. "Go lie on the ground. Now." We did as we were told, both sitting on the ground a moment later.

"Enter him." "What?" "You heard me, Sasori-_kun._ Enter him." "No way!" Itachi snapped his fingers of doom again and Pein shot Sasori in his ankle. "A-Argh!" He gripped my waist really tight, and I hugged him back. Tears started falling down his eyes. Of course, who can keep dry after they have been shot?

"Enter him." "N-no wa-way." Snap. Pang. Again, a bullet in his ankle. I bet this is planned. "Enter him." "-sob- No!" Again, snap, pang. This time in his upper leg, still the same leg, by the way.

"Fucking enter him, Akasuna!" "N… -sob- No…" Snap, pang. This time it was in his shoulder, probably crushing his bone. By now, Sasori's head lay sobbing on my shoulder, and the only way to not hurt him anymore, was to let him enter me.

"Last warning, Akasuna…" I can't believe those shot's were warnings. Sasori didn't give a replay, probably not being able to speak, with all this pain. "S-stop!" I sobbed. "All right! I got it! I'll let him fuck me! Just don't shoot anymore!" Itachi smirked, tapping his feet, waiting patiently again.

"S-sorry, Dei-Deidara…" "It's okay, Danna. Just lay on your back." He does what I tell him. I bite my lip. Here goes nothing, so I put three fingers of Sasori in my mouth, staring him in the eyes, trying to arouse us a little bit again. I put one finger in my entrance, wincing. "C'mon, I haven't got all day, it's already 3 O'clock, and we need to be outside again at 5." Sasori starts to move his finger inside me, trying to find my prostate and stretch me at the same time.

Which is working pretty well, seeing that soon enough, I let out a long, pleased moan. Sasori seems almost fully aroused again, and I can't say that I don't feel myself getting harder with the second. Sasori plops in a second finger, stretching me wider. It's obvious he doesn't want to hurt me.

"Okay, enough, ride him already." Itachi knows I'm not stretched enough yet, but he doesn't seem to care. What a surprise. Sasori takes out his fingers, muttering a soft 'sorry' to me. I slip of his swimwear, and seat myself on him, careful not to hurt him. I make a note in my head to call the ambulance as soon as this is over.

I slowly enter him, gripping his hands immediately, it hurts so much! I already feel blood running down my thighs and legs, mixing with Sasori's blood. I don't move yet, trying to get used to the feeling of Sasori inside me. Itachi, deciding I took enough time, grabbed my hair, pulled me up, and brought me down again. I screamed from the pain. Sasori, trying to make it a little bit less painful for me, started rubbing my lower back with the hand I'm not holding. Well, holding… I'm more likely to break it.

Itachi continues to 'help' me move, until he notices that I move on my own, having hit my prostate. Sasori, feeling I sped up, and went deeper, starts to groan out of pleasure. I too, can't hold any moans. They sound really girlie, and I'm sure that I will be reminded by my 'classmates'. Speaking of them, more and more are starting to leave. Liking to idea in the beginning, now getting disgusted.

I'm starting to get close, and seeing Sasori was in no state to touch me, I did it myself, I couldn't take it anymore, after all. "U-unn…" I released, hard, on mine and Sasori's stomachs. Apparently, my walls clamping around him was enough to send him over the edge as well. "D-Dei…" He gasps, and releases inside me.

I fall on top of him, breathing heavily. "Tch, losers." I hear Itachi say, and then he walks away with Pein and Konan, those three being the only ones left. "Dei-Deidara, please, get me out of you…" Well, that certainly hurts, but then I hear the reason. "Y-you're so t-tight, you'll g-get me h-hard again…" "Okay, Danna."

I pull him out of me, blood and semen following suit. I grunt when I try to stand, it hurts to much. Sasori tries to sit up, but ends up leaning against the wall for support. I'm still sitting on his hips. He starts to rub my cheek lovely. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling. Then reality strucks me, hard. Today, I've been raped, forced to ride someone (which is, in a weird way, rape too) and the one I love has been shot. Tears well up in my closed eyes, and scroll down my cheeks.

Sasori, noticing this, wipes them away, and gives me a little kiss on my mouth. I open my eyes, and look straight in his. He wears a gentle smile, saying that everything would be okay. I nod. "We need to get you to a hospital." I state. "So do you. You're still bleeding, you know that, right?" He says, looking down, at my private area, that is sitting on his private area. We both blush, and I place my face on the crook of his neck, nuzzling him slightly, giving a few kisses. He wouldn't mind, after all, we just had sex. In front of our entire class. Either way, he is rubbing my back, so it's alright.

Xxx

After difficulty calling the ambulance, we were taking to the hospital. With Dei-chan, of course. And, no, we weren't naked. Sasori needed an operation, and you could see on his face that he was terrified. I walked with him to the operation room, and hold his hand. He seemed calmer after that, so when he was asleep, I left and they started the operation.

I went to see my doctor, knowing full well that the operation will take a while. He gave me some stitches, in embracing places. I also told him everything, and he explained to me that if I indeed was pregnant, which was a chance of 99%, abortion was out of the picture. I would damage my body so much, I would die. Oh the joy. When they would be able to give me an abortion, I will be 7 months pregnant, so it will be against the rules. He gave me a pregnancy test, which I should take whenever I was ready, so he said. He also mentioned that he won't tell my parents.

Right now, I was waiting outside the operation room. I was quite nervous, because the bullet in his shoulder wasn't that far from his heart, and even if the changes were extremely small, he could die. Finally, the door opened, and doctors walked out, taking a bed with them. I stood up immediately. "He's fine. Will be able to go home tomorrow. He just needs some blood and a good night rest. You can follow us." I walked along, to Sasori's 'room.' "I understood you wanted to sleep here for the night, which is handy for us too. Please ring the bell when he wakes up, okay?" I nod. "There's the bathroom, and if you want to watch some T.V, the remote lays there." He points at a few more things, before he leaves us alone.

Xxx

It was around 11 O'clock when Sasori finally opened his eyes. It turn of the T.V, and stand next to him. "The operation was a success, you can go home tomorrow. Just get enough rest, okay? I'll go to see the doctor." He only nods.

A few moments later, I come back, with a nurse. She checks a few things, gives me some things to sleep with, and then leaves again. Sasori sees that I'm limping. "Deidara, are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying." I smile at him, reviving a smile back. "So, um… Are you… Are you pregnant?" He asks, straight forward. I sigh, and sit down at the side of his bed.

"Most likely. 99% sure of it. Not 100%, because in a hospital you can't be sure like that. I got a pregnant test but…" He knows I want to say more, so he takes my hand. "But… an abortion is impossible!" I blur out. I grip his hand really tightly, almost breaking it, again.

"W-when can you take that test?" "Whenever I'm ready. I am, but I wanted to wait till you woke up. Or till I'm back at my own home. I think the last." I look at him, hoping he understands. He gives a tired smile. "Sure, I can wait a few days, it's already Wednesday after all. He scoots aside. "C'mon. I'm kinda cold." Getting what he meant, I changed into some clothes the hospital gave me, then I went to lie down. "Are you sure this is okay?" "Yes." He yawns, wraps an arm around me, and closes his eyes.

I can't help to notice that he genteelly rubs my stomach first. "Goodnight, Deidara…" I see he wants to say something else, probably wants to say goodnight to the baby inside me too. How sweet. "Goodnight, Danna." He smiles at the nickname. I go to lie on my side, facing Sasori. His hand falls to my butt, I see he notices, since he squeezes it, and then starts rubbing. I blush. "D-Danna!" "I know, sorry. Goodnight." I nod, knowing he can feel that. We are lying close enough, after all.

Xxx

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Right now, there are like 4100 words. Normally I only write around the 2000! Phew. I´m tired! Goodnight .xx Maou-chan**


	8. Thursday, Day 7

Hotaru To Chou – Chapter 7 – Tuesday

**A/N: Haay people on earth and the universe! (Wow, I just realized, what would it be cool if aliens readed my story… Or other stories for that matter.) You know, this story is completely different then I first intended too. My first planning; Sasori and Deidara would be going on a school trip, and needed to share a room for unknown reasons. Sasori bullied Deidara, and slowly there is friendship and then there was love. Then happy ending and blah, blah, blah. No Mpreg, no rape, no nothing. I started writing the prologue with this summary. Yeah… It changed a LITTLE bit xD So, maybe one of the warnings will not be written. Or maybe I left out something. If that's true, please don't be mad at me. **

**This also concludes the fact that the story is a little bit messed up, like, that nobody heard the gunshots, and that Sasori magically and suddenly does have a futon. Please mention these faults to me, I will try to change them in the next chapters. Like, when Jett-An pointed out that I mess characters up. First they are nice, then angry and go so on. So that's how I came up with Sasori's evil movie. Then HimekoUchia mentioned that Deidara was a big softie after the movie, so I came up with his revenge. Thanks you two, by the way! **

**So, I wanted to thank everyone else too, for the reviews. They're, like, the only motivation I have x3 Now with summer vacation, my first intention was to write non-stop. But, with being on my laptop 24/7, I have nothing to do, so no one to talk to (everyone is on vacation) and I feel bored. So, thanks everyone! You all make my fucking day x3 Okay… maybe I'll start the story now…**

Xxx

Deidara's POV

"So, I'll probably the worst dad you'll be able to think off. Sorry. But I'll try…" What the hell? I look down, seeing Sasori, talking to my _stomach. _We had sex yesterday. It isn't 100% sure. I haven't even started throwing up yet. But here he is, talking to my stomach, apologizing to something that is as small as microbe. About something that isn't even true. Yet.

"Sasori, what are you doing?" "Nothing." "Sure. What time is it?" "It's 8 O'clock, why?" I jump out of bed, taking of my PJ's, grabbing my pants and pulling them on. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? We have scho-" And then, suddenly, I feel very sick, and run to the toilet, throwing up.

Sasori also gets out of bed, slowly. I guess those wounds still hurt. He kneels besides me, rubbing my back. I'm not supposed to throw up the early in the pregnancy, there must be something wrong. When my stomach is empty, Sasori carries me to the bed. Which is really difficult, because he couldn't really walk himself.

Finally sitting down, Sasori looks at me with a worried frown. "Probably something to do with the pregnancy, don't worry. Now, I need to go to school." "No need to, I couldn't really sleep, so I woke up before 5 O'clock. I spoke to a nurse, she called school and told what happened. Itachi is going to be in so much fucking trouble!" Evil glow in his eyes. Note to self; look out for those evil glowing eyes. Even though they're sexy.

"So, we don't have to go to school today?" A nod. "Okay. When can you come home?" "Around 12 O'clock. That sexy nurse is going to check the wounds one more time, and then we can go." Why do I have a feeling he's only nice because I carry his child?

Xxx

"Okay, so, I'm going to go to my doctor once more, you stay here and bore yourself out. When I get back, we can be bored together, got it?" "Yes, sir. Or is it madam now, with being pregnant and stuff… and I'll shut up." Good, he got my glare.

When I walk to my doctor, hoping that he had some time for me, I run into someone. "Ow, Sorry, I didn't mean to." I hear someone say. When I look up, I see my principle. "Sir, what are you doing here?" "Ow, Iwa-san, it's you! I wanted to see if you and Akasuna-san are okay." "Sure, we're fine. I just hope Itachi is going to jail or something." "I'm sorry, Iwa-san. But if we sue an Uchiha, we get in big trouble. We couldn't even suspend him! But all the teachers are sure to give him disapproving looks. And we told his parents!"

I know Kisho told me that hating people is wrong, but hating 2 people in your whole life isn't a sin, right? "You know sir?" "What is it, Iwa-san?" "You are a big, big softie. I'll be sure to sue Itachi, Konan, Pein and you. Have a nice day." Finish with a smile and walk away. Then turn around. "Ow, if I were you I wouldn't go to Sasori. I'll tell him you let us down." Turn around and walk away. "Be sure to wear a bullet proof vest, sir~!" And score.

Xxx

I knock on the door of my doctor. "Come inside! Deidara? What can I do for you?" "Well, I kinda, sorta, started throwing up. That can't be healthy!" "Don't worry, Deidara. Although you always had the ability to get pregnant, there was never an uterus. The moment the seed entered you, there was formed an tiny uterus. I guess it's completely grown now. It's probably just pressing against your stomach. You will probably not throw up tomorrow, but maybe it starts again after a week or something. No worries."

"Thanks sensei." "No problem. You're always welcome here." I nod, and close the door. I started walking to Sasori's room again. I'm still worried though. Not about the throwing up part, that's okay now. No, I'm worried that Sasori doesn't love me, and never will. Are we going to live together? Is that going to be okay? Now that I'm pregnant, will we get married? Or will Sasori find some else he loves, marries that girl and just give me money or visit now and then? I don't think I could live with that, I need to know.

Xxx

"I'm back!" "Okay, how did it go by the doctor?" "It was alright, I'm just forming an uterus, so it's okay. I'll probably stop throwing up for about a week or something." "Key." "What are you doing?" "Looking at the ceiling." "I can see that. Why?" "Maybe it holds some answers." "That's deep. What question are you asking the ceiling?" I said, mockingly. He looked at me, with a look that said not to mock with him.

"You know, my mother died giving birth. My dad tried to take care of me. But I have my mother's eyes, he couldn't even look at me. So he gave me to my grandmother, his mother, because he couldn't hold me or feed me or anything. After he gave me away, he couldn't visit us. It hurt him too much. He thought of himself as such a horrible dad, he started drinking. He was driving home one day, got in a car crash and died. My grandmother still blames me, for losing her only child."

"Where did that come from?" "I was just getting to the 'what question' part!" "Okay, okay! Calm down!" I sat on the edge of the hospital bed Sasori lay on. I grabbed his hand, sensing that this was a hard topic for him. Which makes me a kind of happy, since he tells me this. Maybe I am more important to him then I thought.

"My grandmother decided I was old enough to live on my own when I was fifteen. I felt really lonely in that apartment, so I bought Mimi. I heard my mother had a cat named Mimi, so I thought it was fitting. I haven't seen my grandmother since. I know she works here though. Somehow, I hope I don't have to see her ever again. Getting to the question part; I wonder if I ever can be a good father, you know. I mean, my own father didn't even _look_ at me and _died_ because of me. How can I ever be a good father myself? I never went to their graves! I don't even know where they are!"

At the last sentence, a single tear fell from his eye and he looked at me. I kissed the tear away, he took my head and kissed me on my mouth. A gently kiss, with still so much sadness. We were still holding hands when the kiss ended.

"It's alright Sasori. If you just be your true self, everything will fall in its place. Sometimes things have to fall apart before other things can fall in the right place. Trust me." He smiled up at me, and I felt all warm inside. I know it. I still love him, no matter what happens.

It was just around 9 O'clock, so we had nothing to do. In the end, we started playing games on my IPod, which I had taken with me. Sasori won, obviously.

Xxx

"Okay boys, I will just check your wounds, and when everything is fine, you can go home." Okay, she took the wrong job. It should have been prostitute. Her career quiz gave her the wrong results. Oh god. How can that test mix a nurse with a slut?

She started looking and touching Sasori all over, and I could almost hear him thinking to not get hard. And how hot she was. And how he missed one nightstands. Nope, I don't really like it. I read the name plate on her outfit. Which was way too short, by the way. "Say, _Charlotte-san, _I don't really like it when people touch what is _mine, _so, would you please finish your job and _dis-ap-pear_?" Sasori send me a glare.

"Sorry sir, but your _boyfriend _doesn't seem to mind it. At all." "He's not my _boyfriend_." "Ha! Then don't say his yours!" She said while grabbing his crotch. Okay, that's it. "Thanks to my kekai genkai, I'm carrying his child. And we agreed to not take an abortion." She shot me a nasty look, then said; "Everything is fine sir, you can go home." And then she walked away.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I didn't answer. He didn't need to know I was jealous as hell. I already packed our backpacks, so I carried one on my back, and after putting Sasori in a wheelchair (He couldn't really walk yet) I put one backpack in his lap.

"C'mon, seriously! I could have a one nightstand with that girl! She was hot! Why did you do that! People don't need to know your pregnant of _my _child!" I stopped pushing the wheelchair. We were near the exit, and I already called Kisho to pick us up. A woman stood in the shadows.

"You wanted to fuck that girl?" "Well, yes!" People were starting to look at us, a few people even sat down to watch us fight. "Well, newsflash! We're living together! I'm carrying your child and you want to fuck someone else!" "When the school project is over, we go and live in separate houses again, so what's the problem?"

"I'm sorry." "About what?" "That I lied to you. You'll be the worst dad in worlds history! You don't even love the child inside me!" "Of course I love that little infant." "Then, do you love me?" "No, of course not. You're a guy, and so am I. That's just plain wrong." "How can you say you love our baby, when you don't love me. You're planning to live in separated houses? Then, will you come once a month to give us money? Or will we live together with your wife and other children? Is that what you are planning?" "Well, yes, pretty much."

People were starting to give Sasori disapproving looks. I started pushing to wheelchair again, wanting to slam it against a wall, with Sasori still in it. I can't hold the tears that are falling. Sasori looks up, after feeling something wet fall on his head. When he sees my tears, he wants to wipe them away. I slap his hand away.

I knew. I knew from the very first time I met him. That he will never love me back. I knew it. But to hear it out of his mouth… It's just too painful. I already told Kisho everything. I also asked if he wanted to tell Hidan an Mitsuki. So I'm half expecting them to sit in the car. Of course, school wasn't out yet, so they weren't there. I bet Kisho told them to stay at school.

Xxx

The trip to Sasori's house was the same as the time we went to the supermarket. I was sitting alone, looking out of the window, and crying. I feel so pathetic. I hope Hidan comes to Sasori's house when school's out. I can always tell him everything, and cry on his shoulder. Because, sometimes, when his life is hard, he comes to me for the same. I know I can count on him. Forever.

Xxx

When we got there, Kisho helped me to lift Sasori upstairs. There was no elevator in his apartment after all. When we got everything upstairs (including Sasori with the things) Kisho left. He needed to clean my house and room, and wanted to finish it today, because I was coming home tomorrow. Kisho was very happy to have me back home, I can say. Ever since I was one, he was there for me. We have a special bond, I've missed him too. After a goodbye hug, he really left.

"So… Why did you start crying in the hall of the hospital? That was pretty embarrassing, you know. People started to shake their heads." The nerve! I ignored him, and walked to the kitchen, got cat food, and gave Mimi some. The kitties didn't need food just yet, just mother milk.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" "Don't change the topic! I was asking something." "So did I. What do you want to eat?" I looked in the fridge, remembering that we run out of food. "Don't mind what I said, we're ordering a pizza." I hear Sasori sigh. "Okay. What you want."

"Hey! I'm not the one who got shot so we had to go to the hospital!" "And I'm not the one they wanted to run an test on! And the one who needed stitches in his ass!" "Well, I can't really blame you for the stitches… They're Itachi's fault. I sure thought dicks didn't get shorter than 7 centimeter. Apparently, you are special in more than just one way. Maybe you should go to the doctor with it."

I know Sasori was too big, and made me need those stitches, but he didn't need to know that. He send a death a glare to me. I really needed to start thanking God for making sure that looks can't kill.

I sat down on a chair in the kitchen, while Sasori was planted on the couch. When suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up, seeing it was Hidan, wanting to know if I was alright. We talked for hours. I couldn't care Sasori could hear me. He wanted to know why I cried. Then I'm going to explain. 5 hours later Hidan needed to go, he skipped school and work to call me, and his parents got home.

Xxx

Finally, after a pizza, some stupid T.V. shows, and being with Sasori in the same room for too long, It was time for a shower we both needed. Very, very badly. I picked Sasori up, and took him to the bathroom, there I put him on the toilet, (**A/N: Just because I never mention that they go to the toilet, doesn't mean they don't.) **I took off his shirt, and couldn't help but look at his body a little bit.

"See what you like?" "You shut up, or else I put you under the shower with clothes, and put you in bed in the same clothes. And you are going to school tomorrow!" "Jeez, take it easy, I'll stay put." I took off his pants, and his boxers, then I let him sit in the cold. I got a chair, put it under the shower, started the shower, put Sasori on the chair, took off my own clothes, started to clean Sasori, put a towel around him, put him on the toilet, cleaned myself, wrapped a towel around myself, took us to his bedroom, but us on the bed (sitting!) and sighed.

I couldn't believe that just took me 30 minutes. I stood up, started to dry myself, and put on my PJ's. Doing the same to Sasori, we finally get in bed. Sasori claiming the floor is the cold and hard to lay on with those wounds. So I, once again, fall asleep in Sasori's arms. Weirdly enough, just that embrace made me happy. "Goodnight." "Yes, sleep well."

Xxx

**A/N: Please review people! Ow, and I forget to mention, I turned 15 on the 30****th**** of July! Happy birthday to me! The guy I have a crush on and is one of my best friends forgot my BDay xD I know him for 4 years now… I felt like shit x3 .xx Maou **


	9. Friday, Day 8

Hotaru To Chou – Chapter 8 – Friday

**Haay! It's been a while! My dad decided that I wanted a new room, so his study and my room are being switched. His study is (was) bigger so I don't really mind, and I get everything new. Really everything. But last year we rebuild my room too, and summer vacation is almost over, so my dad just picked the worst time. **

**And yes, you guys are the only ones I could talk to. My mobile phone doesn't work and everyone is still on vacation. I feel lonely. X3 But anyway, I have no inspiration today, but I thought it was time for an update. So, I thought of a beginning, and an activity. I hope it doesn't suck. R&R please! **

Xxx

Deidara's POV

I woke up, on Sasori's chest, with a contend smile. I know I should be sad or angry, or at least not smiling, but I couldn't help myself. Just the thought of Sasori's arms around me makes me feel save. Or at least a little bit. The fact that he doesn't really care about me makes a fact that he won't care if something happened to me. I sign and look up. He's still asleep. The first time I see him asleep. Well, I saw it before but this time he is peaceful, and not having a wet dream.

I sit up, to look at his wounds. They're healing, but it will take a while. I lean down to kiss the one on his shoulder, he wouldn't mind. Or so I hope. "Deidara, what are you doing?" "Trying to kiss it better." I said, a blush on my face. He wants to push me away, but it hurts him, so I sit up myself. He did mind. Damn. 

We both look up when we hear the doorbell. "You go." Short and demanding order. Jeez. What did I do wrong this time? I stand up, put on Sasori's bathrobe and walk to the door. When I open the door, there stands a girl around my age, with brown hair and eyes. "Hello! Is Sasori-san home?" "Yes he is, why?" "Ow, I saw you and some old guy carry Sasori-san up the stairs last night, I live next door you see. I still have my crutches from when I broke my leg, so maybe you want to borrow them, when you go to school." That was exactly pretty smart.

"Well, thank you very much. We could use those things." She wasn't making a move to give them, so I stretched my hands out, to retrieve them. "Oh no, I first want to know what is wrong with Sasori-san, and see if he is alright." Tch. I don't really like this neighborhood. "Fine…" "Such a cold replay. I see you don't care much for Sasori-sama." Is what she said when she pushed me aside. "Change from –san to –sama? Such a respect for the fathe-" I then remember that Sasori doesn't like it when I tell people I'm pregnant with his child.

"For who?" "For… For someone that sleeps around with everyone!" Worst comeback ever. It's obvious that he sleeps around. It's what everybody knows him for. She smiles, sensing that I feel retarded. Right then Sasori walks in, looking at my depressed form, then completely ignores me. "Aiko, what are you doing here?" "I bought some crutches for you! Aren't you happy with having me next door?" "Well yes, very much."

I snort and walk to the kitchen. Just then I notice Sasori stairs at her boobs. And that her thank top is a little bit too small, showing her bra. Not coincidence. "She has eyes you know." I state simply. I'm getting tired already, when it's just 6.30. "Yes, and she had boobs too, unlike a guy like you. I'm just not used to seeing a pair after a week with you." That exactly pisses me off.

"Well, sorry for being a fucking guy." I turn around to start breakfast. Sasori is slightly dumb folded, when I cursed, but I'm getting pissed off. I hear their conversation. "Is he your boyfriend?" Her voice scared. Almost like she is going to lose him. "No, don't worry. He means nothing. He's here for a stupid school project. Next week I'll be in his house, for the school project. When I come back, I'll be almost recovered from the 4 gunshots I got because of him, and we can go back to our normal 'routine.'" She giggled. She wasn't going to lose him. I was. A tear slipped from my eye.

I wanted to throw the new food in his face. We got some from the hospital. It doesn't taste good, but is better than expelled cereals. I whipped the tear of my face before I went to the hallway, where they were kissing. I bit my tong before crying out, and coughed a little bit, getting their attention. "Aiko-san, do you want to join us for breakfast?" "Well, I just finished mine, but I wouldn't mind eating here too."

"You're such a pig, Aiko." She giggled again and Sasori slapped her butt. Bet he missed that too. That mine wasn't girly enough. I'll show him. I'll bitch slap him, see if I am still not girly enough. I walked into the kitchen, putting out an extra plate. I hope she noticed that I wanted her to say no, but I think she already knows.

When we all dig in, their faces change. To a look of disgust. Sasori looks at me, wondering what the hell happened to my cooking skills. "Hey, you needed an operation so we didn't get the change to go to the supermarket, so I took some food from the hospital. I know it taste bad, but you eat it." "And why, may I ask, are you demanding Sasori-kun to eat this crappy cooking of yours?" Ignoring her comment, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Sasori needs to heal fast, so that you two can get back to your 'routine.'" She glared, as did Sasori.

I looked down, getting my unfinished plate and walked to the sink and put it in there. I walked to Sasori, standing behind him I said; "I wish you didn't come back then. I wish you would care for me just as much as you do now. I wish you ignored my scream, that Itachi continued. He would at least take responsibility." When he looked at me, shocked that I just said that, a tear fell from my eye and I ran into his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind me. Falling to the floor on my butt, which hurt pretty bad because of yesterday. I cried into my knees. I just wish I could have an abortion.

Sure, I love him. But he doesn't love me back. Doesn't care for me, or the baby. I most likely won't even survive giving birth. Who will take care of my little baby. Hidan? I don't want to be a last on him. Especially when I'm already dead. Adoption? That can be an option. But I'll never know where my little baby will end up with. Yes, mine. I don't see Sasori as the father anymore. This thought makes me cry more.

"Deidara, what's wrong?"

Xxx

Sasori's POV

"What does he mean with that, Sasori-kun?" Ignoring Aiko, I go to my bedroom, noticing the door is locked. "Deidara, what's wrong?" "G-Go away!" "Not until you tell me." "I just told you!" Was he really upset that I didn't act like his boyfriend? Just now I notice that he is crying. "C'mon Deidara! You're already 18, stop crying!" "I'm 16." Came the quiet reply. I almost couldn't hear it.

Aiko stood walked up to me. "What's with him, Sasori-kun? Is he crazy or something?" "No, the day before yesterday he… He was raped. I don't know why, but I tried saving him. I wish I didn't though. They wanted to test if Deidara could get pregnant, which he can. They forced me to fuck him. When I didn't, they shot me. Now Deidara is pregnant with my child and upset that I don't act like his boyfriend. Or so I think." "So he is crazy, because he wants you as his boyfriend. Which is pretty gross by the way. And he is a freak too? Poor Sasori-kun." She kissed me on my mouth. "Why don't you two get an abortion? Or at least an adoption?" That was a good idea.

"He can't get an abortion, but adoption is a good idea." I noticed the crying stopped, and that he was roaming in my room. "Deidara, open the door." I heard him walking and that the door was unlocked. I walked in, seeing Deidara without a shirt, and his school uniform pants on. With a completely natural face like nothing happened he said; "Can you feed the kitties?"

"Yes, I can. But we need to talk." I received a nod. I walked to my bed, sitting down when Deidara did the same. Aiko standing in the doorway, wanting to hear everything. "Look, how about an adoption? Like, we can go look for parents when the baby is born or something." "If you want to do it then, you have bad luck." Still the straight face. "Why?" He looked away and hid his eyes behind his hair. "You won't care."

He stood up, grabbed his blouse, put it on and grabbed the tie. Walking out of the room he said; "Ignore what I said, I'll feed them." I walked after him. "C'mon Deidara, why can't we go looking for parents then? I'll go with you, okay?" Then, he looked me straight in the eyes. "I won't survive giving birth, Sasori. Never. A men's body isn't made for that kind of pain. (**A/N; That is exactly true, people. Men can't bare the pain of giving birth. Aren't we women great x3) **I was planning on looking for parents before I died, you know." This really, really shocked me. Deidara is going to die? And it's my fault?

Xxx

Deidara's POV

After we said goodbye to a now pissed Aiko (Because she wasn't carrying Sasori's child), we dressed and walked to school. (Sasori with his crutches) We were back to our old 'routine.' Awkward silence. I once or twice tried to start a conversation, but it seemed that the news of me dying in less than 9 months was shocking. Which really made me happy. Maybe he did care for me.

Xxx

Upon arriving at school, we got stares. From everybody. Apparently people told and were told. Even the unpopular kids. Creepy. Everyone whispered, everybody pointed and nobody wanted to come near us. I, being a little bit used to it, didn't care. But Sasori… That's another story. He looked let down and disappointed. No surprise. Almost all his live all he had were he so called 'friends.' Right now, everyone he had was Aiko, because let's be fair, he doesn't care for me.

When we wanted to walk into our classroom, Sasori was tackled. By Mitsuki. "I can't believe what happened! Poor Saso-kun! Are you alright?" Yeah, I'm fine. So's your brother." She didn't care. "I heard what happened! Bad Tachi. If you ever need anything, I'm here. Even when you need to raise the baby all alone, I'll help you!" She didn't care I will die. I thought she was my twin sister.

Sasori got my sad look. "Well, right now I could use a kiss." He smirked at me. The basterd! I halve hoped that Mitsuki would slap him, saying that she wants to be there for me, but no. She kisses him. And not a peck either. I feel tears come up in my eye, but I bite my thong to be sure not to cry.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" Itachi. He looked at Sasori, seeing Mitsuki in his lap. It was clear they were making out. Then he looked at me, saw my sadness, and I saw quilt come up in his eyes. His black, emotionless eyes. "S'okay." I say. "Not a very good father, are you, Sasori-san?" "What are you talking 'bout? Ow! Deidara isn't pregnant!" Then he continued making out with Mitsuki. On the floor. In the school hallway. Probably to show everyone what they are missing. And it's working. Allot girls are already staring at him, with a 'I-want-to-touch' look. He notices.

Itachi stares back at me, seeing the tears running down my cheeks. Sasori notices too, with his eyes open. I see he smirks in the kiss. I run inside the classroom, wiping my tears. Itachi shakes his head at Sasori, seeing it was obvious I am pregnant. Itachi goes to sit on the other side of the classroom, so I can't hear him. After a while Konan and Pein walk in, go to sit with him and they start talking. Pointing and mentioning my way.

It was obvious what they were talking about. 'The plan worked! Deidara is pregnant!' Basterds. Sasori finally stopped making out with Mitsuki and walked into the classroom. He even had the nerve to sit beside me. But then again, it was the only seat available.

Xxx

When it was finally time for gym, I almost run to the gym. I can't wait to see Hidan!

When we arrive, a run into his arms, and give him a very, very strong hug. Almost crying again, I told what happened yesterday evening and this morning, Hidan listening peacefully. When I was finished he wanted to sacrifice Sasori to Jashin though. Speaking of him, he was 'walking' inside, with his crutches. Hidan almost laughed right there and then. Instead, he suddenly walked to the toilets. You could probably hear his laugh though the entire school. Even though we were in a separated building.

When the gym teacher spotted Sasori, he told everyone that we had a new student. It was pretty hilarious. Hidan recorded it with his mobile phone. Well, what can I say? What happens in Akatsuki High stays on Youtube. (**A/N; Jeff Dunham and Walter, yea baby! xD) **Sensei also told Sasori to skip one more time, he won't make it to the next year. That was also recorded.

Xxx

Finally, school was out. I called Kisho-san to pick us up at Sasori's house when we were done packing, which took about half an hour. Sasori took the kitties with him. Which is logic of course. They would starve if not taken with us.

Xxx

Finally home, I went to my room, alone. Sasori couldn't get up the stairs, while making out with my sister. I took his luggage with me. Putting the luggage next to my dresser. I took my and an extra futon out of my closet and put it on the floor, having that done. Then I remembered the pregnancy test. I said I'd take it when I got home… Feeling that I should take the thing sometime anyway, I grabbed my bag, searched in it and took out the test.

Staring at it for a few minutes, I decide to take it. Even a gay guy like me knew how to take one, but I read the instructions anyway. Picking up the stick, I walked to my bathroom. It didn't have a shower, because we had such a big bath downstairs. You know, the Japanese kind. It was more like a tiny pool. Really comfortable.

I peed over the stick and put it in a little bottle that I was planning on throwing away. It was broken at the top. It took 5 minutes to 'load' the information, so I went back to my room. I put it next to my futon, and jumped on the futon. 3 minutes passed, and I looked at the test. It was done. It was positive. Surprise. I turned over and let my tears fall. I was going to die in nine months.

Right then, Sasori walked in. "You weren't coming down, so Mitsuki made dinner and- What's wrong?" I couldn't say anything, so I pointed to the test. Sasori, slightly disguised that it was covered in pee, looked at it. "So? We already know quite sure you were pregnant, what's the ma-" SLAP.

I exactly slapped him. I pulled my hand back, looking down. Sasori was still looking to the side, a bruise forming on his face, eyes wide with shock. "Wha- why?" he asked me. "I'm gonna die in 9 months a-and except H-Hidan nobody c-c-cares…" I latched myself in his arms and cried my heart out, knowing really well he just wants me to shut up. "Why do you assume that?" He asked, after about 10 minutes, forcing it out of his throat.

I looked up and pushed him on the ground, kissing him. He pushed me away. My tears fell on his cheeks. "Mitsuki knows I'm gonna die, but only cares for you." I kissed him again. "My parents and brother would gladly see me die, and won't care for the baby." Another kiss. "Everyone in our school would give a big party if my life ended." I kissed him once more. "But worst of all, you denied that I was pregnant then made out with my sister." I kissed his forehead this time, lovely. My tears fell now on his closed eyes.

When I pulled away, I stared in his eyes and then got of off him, walking downstairs. While whipping my tears away, I came into the dining room. Until I remembered Sasori said Mitsuki made dinner. Crap. She can't cook. Last time I ate her food, I had diarrhea, needed to puke, twice, and got a fever. "Do not worry, Deidara-san. I helped with the food." "Thanks, Kisho-san." "I see your little 'visit' made you talk a little bit… different." "I know, I'm sorry." "It is okay, Deidara-san." I smiled. I forgot. Kisho-san will care for me too.

Xxx

After we all finished diner, we went to watch TV with the three of us and fed the kitties. After that, Sasori and I took a bath. Then we went back to the living room, to find Mitsuki in just her underwear, with laces. She was being sexy, to turn Sasori on. I think it worked. I immediately ran back to my room, now, 2 hours later, they're still making out.

Xxx

Another hour later Sasori walked into my room. His lips were abused, and I tried to fake sleeping. Which worked, seeing at he changed cloths and stepped into the futon. I had a different floor, so it didn't hurt. I put the futons against each other, and Sasori lied so, that he was facing me. I lied on my side too, facing him.

Sasori whipped my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry." That shocked me. He rubbed my stomach, and then kissed my mouth. "So, so, sorry." He wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed his forehead against mine. I felt so save, I immediately fell asleep, with his and mine hand on my stomach.

Xxx

**A/N; Hope you liked it! It's more than 2000 words again, around 3300 this time. It took me 2 evenings to write it, without my inspiration. Anyway, I want please like 5 reviews. I would like more too… But 5 is the minimum. Because if not at least 5 people review I won't continue! … x3 .xx Maou-chan!**


	10. Saturday, Day 9

Hotaru To Chou – Chapter 9 – Saturday

**A/N: Okay, it's been like, forever or something. This Monday, I entered the last year of high school… So, much updates? I don't really think so. Yeah… That's kinda it… Again, no inspiration on my part. **

**I get to sit next to my crush for the rest of the school year. Yaay! Happy me! He got a new girlfriend over summer. Damn, sad me. X3 Finally coming close to being a lawyer too =D Little question; When I'm older, I'm planning on writing a book. If you could buy it, would you? Please answer ;-)**

**Disclaimer: (I never do this, so I thought, Why not?) I don't own Naruto. Or any other characters. Except for my OC's, including Mimi and the kitties. **

**Please, Please, I want 100 reviews so badly! I just need a few more reviews… Please review? Thank You!**

**On with the story!**

**Xxx**

Deidara's POV

When I wake up, I'm cold. Opening my eyes, noticing that Sasori is nowhere in sight. Though I'm not alone. Mimi is lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. I start stroking her head. What's on the program of today? Work. And calling my doctor, telling what the test results were. Maybe going to Hidan too. Not forget that I need to tell my parents about the pregnancy. I'm gonna die today, I'm sure of it.

Slowly getting out of bed, I notice it's just 7 O'clock, so I have plenty of time to get to work at 12 O'clock. Deciding I needed breakfast and then a shower, I got my bathrobe and went downstairs. There, however, sat Sasori and Mitsuki, kissing. No, wait. Making out.

"What the hell! Sasori?" They looked up at me. At that moment, Kisho-san walked in, newspaper in his hand. "This wasn't planned." He states. Ignoring him, I yell; "I thought you said you were sorry!" "That was more like a bet. Kisho promised me 50 Dollar if I said and did that." I looked at my side, seeing Kisho-san scratch the backside of his head. "Well, you see… I wanted you to smile again. So I thought that might do the trick. But this awkward moment wasn't planned."

I'm grateful, for Kisho-san, that he wanted to make me happy. But I'm mad too, he should know by now that Sasori will never love me. Now that I think about it, why did I believe his act? Maybe love is really blind. It's annoying too, though.

Xxx

After breakfast, there was an awkward silence. Breakfast was awkward too, by the way. "You want to take a bath before we go to work, Sasori?" "Exactly, that wou-" "Sasori will take a bath with me, right Sasori?" "I like that offer more." Then they walked to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I walked to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, I said; "Sasori, Mitsuki! I go to mom and dad now, be back in about an hour or so." "Okay!"

Xxx

Sasori's POV

I told everyone that I liked the offer Mitsuki gave me better then Deidara's offer. It slipped out my mouth. But somehow, I don't know why, I don't mean it. Sure, taking a bath with Mitsuki is nice, maybe something will happen. Sex with Deidara wasn't really that pleasant. Sure, maybe that was because of the gunshots, but still. I was pretty horny after a week and a half without decent sex. And, let's be fair, Mitsuki wasn't ugly.

Blond hair, blue eyes and well yes, big breast. But right now, I'm not really that turned on when she starts undressing. For some reason I would like to see Deidara undressing in front of me. Then getting in the bath together and just talk. Maybe about the little baby. Maybe about our plans of going to the beach.

I was having these kind of thoughts the night before too. They're confusing me, big time. When I was kissing him, I realized something. We were going to have a little baby. And Deidara wasn't going to ever meet the little baby. I realized too that Deidara has all the right to cry as much as he wants. Why I'm acting like a total asshole, I have no idea. It's just the way I am. It just happens.

"Sa-so-ri.~" Mitsuki said, completely nude, cuddling my arm. Knowing that think-time was over, I let her undress me. She started giggling when my shirt was off, and then started kissing me. What was I thinking about. I like this much more then talking with Deidara about a stupid beach. A glorious blonde was kissing me, feeling me up.

Then she took of my pants and boxers, pulling me towards the huge bath that looked like a hot spring. Wait, it was. It looked really nice to be in. When we sat down, she started kissing my gun wounds. It felt quite nice. But that could be also from the fact that I was already semi hard.

"Bad Sa-so-ri-kun~ Is Mitsuki so sexy?" She said herself, grounding her hips on mine. I couldn't help but moan. I couldn't stop myself form roaming her body, either. "Mmm~ Sori-kun! More!" I started touching her all over. But, somewhere, somehow, this all felt so wrong. But why?

Xxx

Deidara's POV

I walked out of the house, not wanting to be there any longer. The morning air was chilling though my PJ's, but I didn't want to change just yet. I used to walk to my parent house in PJ's allot, and nobody said something about it. Finally reaching the huge house, I knocked on the door. It always felt horrible to have to knock on the door where the rest of my family lived. It couldn't be helped though.

"Deidara-san, it's been quite a long time, especially in those clothes." I hated this servant, but I said nothing as I walked inside. "Where are my parents?" "They are in the kitchen, Deidara-san." Every servant always called Mitsuki and me –san, while my parents and brother are –sama. It's an unwritten, unspoken rule, that everyone knows.

I walked inside the kitchen, my parents and brother looking up. A face of disapproval crossed all their faces, but I didn't really care right now. I was almost peeing myself. "Father, mother, I have s-something really important to tell you." "Well, what are you waiting for? We want to eat breakfast. Other than you, we have busy lives, you know."

"Yes, I do know, father." I took a deep breath, then spook really fast; "IampregnantandIcan'tdoanythingaboutit!" I had tears in my eyes, and I heard the cutlery fall. "You are what?" I heard my father scream. When I looked up, I saw my mom with horrified eyes, my father was mad, and my brother face said it all. 'You are so gonna get it!' I knew that.

My father sad down, and just said; "Get the hell out of my house, Deidara. Pack your stuff, that other guys stuff, and just fuck off. Forever." "What?" I asked, out of belief. Then he got angry again. "I said that you are no son of mine!" "Why?" I asked, feeling despaired. Without this family, we had no money, or place to stay.

"You are pregnant! That means you had sex with a guy! Which means you are gay!" "I didn't want to!" "Oh, so now you raped and weak!" "I am not! I was forced to, or else the other guy would be shot!" "Oh, so, you're in love with that guy?" I couldn't say anything. He was right.

"Get out of my house!" All I could do was turn around and run. I ran and ran, until I ended up in front of the bathroom door. I had a tear strained face, but I couldn't help but enter. What I saw, however, didn't make my mood any better. Mitsuki was riding Sasori, underwater, but I didn't care about that.

"Aaah! Deidara! Don't just come in like that! Get lost!" Mitsuki screamed, throwing a bottle shampoo at me. I couldn't believe it, couldn't she see my face? Sasori could, staring at me. Or maybe he just didn't like I interrupted them. I looked down, then turned around and ran to my -old- room. I got Sasori's and my suitcase, and propped everything inside. Things that wouldn't fit, I put in bags and backpacks. Halfway though, Sasori came rushing in the room, only wearing boxers.

Mitsuki was running after him, telling him I was fine and that they should continue. Right now, I couldn't take that insult. I jumped up, ran to her and pushed her back, against the wall. "W-what the hell, Deidara!" "You keep your freaking mouth shut, Mitsuki." I let go of her and continued packing our things.

Mitsuki, seeing I was also packing Sasori's things, stormed over and slapped my hand away. "What the hell do you think you doing, Deidara!" I looked down. "Mom and dad kicked me out, when I told them about the baby. They also told me to take Sasori with me. I'm sorry Mitsuki, I just don't know what to do anymore." I said, starting to cry.

"Oh, stop making your problems ours!" I couldn't believe my ears. "You always pulled me down with you. Not this time, Deidara! This time I'll stand and you'll be the only one who will fall. Did you ever think Sasori cares about you? He doesn't, okay! He loves me! You know why? Because you are pathetic! You always cry! I have enough of you, go away!" She said, as she stormed away.

So this was Mitsuki in love with a guy she know was going to have a baby. A guy she know was not interested in her like that. A guy she know was a player. She wasn't trying to confine me, she wanted to confine herself.

Still, it hurt. So much. Mitsuki was, for a very big part of my life, my only friend. My only hope. And now this. I started crying even harder, Kisho-san walking into the room, wrapping his arms around me. I knew he was looking disapproving at Sasori. I could just feel it. I didn't want him to look at Sasori like that, but I couldn't form words.

Xxx

Kisho-san was driving us to Hidan's place. After I cried for about an hour or maybe even 2, Sasori, Kisho-san and I continued packing the things we needed. Then we walked to the limo. Sasori called Hidan, and after explaining, Hidan wouldn't mind letting us stay over. Right now, I was half asleep, half awake in Sasori's arms. He was stroking my hair, and once in a while he would give me a kiss.

I was trying to forget that Mitsuki and Sasori just had sex, but it didn't really work out. It still hurt, but the pain was becoming less.

Once at Hidan's place we talked allot. We discussed allot. We laughed, with the three off us. Kisho-san went home right after he bought us. He gave me a big hug and told me he would call. I'll defiantly miss him.

Hidan has parents, but they had difficult jobs and where never home. He said we could stay for the week, but his parent would come back soon, and he didn't really got his parents okay about us staying in there house.

Hidan's house wasn't small, but not huge either. It was just fine. Mimi and the new born kitties didn't seem to mind the second move in 2 days.

Right now, I was cuddling with Sasori, in Hidan's parents bed. Hidan said it was okay, as long as we 'didn't do anything.' That idiot. Off course nothing would happen. Sasori is into girls, and I was kicked out of my home. The last thing I was thinking about was sex.

But Sasori seemed to soften up again. It all seemed like times when people get abused. One time, he would be mean and hurt you, the next he would apologize and say he loves you. Of course, with Sasori and me, it's quite different, but I did enjoy our little moments.

Like now, drifting to sleep in his arms. Telling me everything would me alright.

Xxx

**I was like, starting with this over, about, 5 weeks ago. Then, inspiration, completely gone. Now I have to rush because I need to sleep. I'm sorry! But at least something happened, in this chapter. **

**Not next week, but the week after that is my autumn vacation. Maybe I'll have time to write. (I hate being in last year of high school!) **

**Little update on my live; my crush tells me about everything. Last time he told me he had feelings for someone he wasn't supposed to. The day before, my horoscope told me that day would be great for love! He was talking about his ex. X( (She's my best friend) He still had a freaking girlfriend! And halve the school is after him! I can't believe. I felt quite sad ****. Anyway, hope for your REVIEWS and hope to see you soon! **


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

It's been like, 5 months since I updated? I don't really know…

I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! HELP!

I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I honestly don't know what to do with this. I know how I want it to end; I knew the ending before I put the story together. This is also to reason why I have no way of continuing this story. I want to, I really do.

If you have an idea what I should do next in the story, please tell it in a review.

I ALSO MADE A POLL, IF YOU WOULD VOTE, I WOULD LIKE THAT.

You see, I honestly don't like Sasodei anymore. They are kinda dead, you know. Sasunaru is my OTP now, ;-). I have allot of ideas for Sasunaru stories. Also, I can rewrite Hotaru To Chou as a Sasunaru story.

So, please vote, because I have around 15 weeks to make and post stories, until my new school begins and I will need to exactly study for once xD.

Also, wish me good luck with my finals xD !


	12. Authers note

Hey you guys.

Yea, I know…

It's been awhile. Sorry I guess.

It's not been going really well with me.

Or my family, to be precise.

We were kicked out of our house, because my parents didn't pay shit. Now, after a few month of living in a horrible house, we are at the point of being kicked out again.

…

To me, a 16 year old, it's difficult. The people that are trying to help us suggested that I live on my own.

Personally, I think this is a good idea. But it's going to be hectic.

But that aside, the reason for this author note;

Hotaru to Chou: I'm rewriting this. Not much will change. Just some detail fixes, and little story lines, like mistakes. Like the shooting; the swimming pool party thingy will be in Itachi's house. Hence the reason nobody heard the shooting. No major things.

Oops: I'm not really waiting for 15 reviews, I heard some complains and I'm sad that some people think the review standard as offensive, it wasn't meant that way. I just don't have time to write another chapter. I'm sorry, it will be here, someday.

I hope to finish both my stories before my internship, which is in like 1 and a half year. So, I hope to see you guys soon!

.XX MmadKittyY


End file.
